Shinjiru Mono
by hikahika
Summary: To believe in God is one thing, to believe in others so that one can help them is yet another... When a young priestress finds out that she believes in neither of those, perhaps the only thing that she can do is to find 'it' for herself - find her belief.
1. Prologue

**[Shinjiru Mono]**

_shinjiru mono – something/someone that one believes in_

**[Prologue]_ Namae_**

N A M E

It was hard to understand many things in this world. To me, the hardest thing to understand was _why_ someone could help another person – a complete stranger at times – for no price, at one's own risk. It was strange, for me as another one of those normal people walking around, to see _them_ providing so much help and support to others around them.

Why though? Why?

Due to this sudden urge to find out 'why', I chose to end my life as a Novice in Prontera, and take up a job in the Church.

It wasn't till much later did I begin to regret it. Yes, it wasn't till much later did I realise Kasumi Lightwater was not suited to be an Acolyte.

* * *

"Sorry Miss, but could you please Increase Agility on me?"

It wasn't that unusual for a passerby to request for that particular spell from an Acolyte, thus I was never caught by surprise. I would have turned right away from that person and continue walking to wherever I was headed for, but that was not right. Standing by one side watching Evil run its course is the true Sin.

What Evil, though?

Prontera was peaceful, as usual. Other than the usual hustle and bustle with the various merchants selling their items and competing for customers as well as the dull hum of the people purchasing items and haggling, there was nothing much happening. It was hard for me to picture the Evil the Church and the Bible talk of in Prontera.

I didn't see much as a Novice wandering around. I saw less as an Acolyte working for the Church in Prontera.

But of course, it was rude to refuse someone, and to increase one's agility was quite a simple spell – or prayer, as the Church preferred to call it – so without any complaints aloud, I cast the spell, only to rush off into the midst of the haggling crowd when the cry of the poor merchant who had suddenly found walking extremely difficult rang out.

The Church thought it was a disgrace for an Acolyte to be like this. I felt disgraced too, of course. However, so long as the people I 'assisted' didn't have enough time to register my face into their memory, I was safe. For a while, at least. It was amazing how my Increase Agility spell worked so well on myself as I weaved through the sea of people in the town center and turned down an alleyway – a shortcut I knew well – to the church.

The bells that announced the end of the Day and beginning of the Night seemed to cause me to vibrate along with the air around me as I stepped into the large, heavy wooden doors of the church. Something about momentum and increased speed flitted across my brain for a slight second before I crashed into something.

Someone, to be precise. Someone, and the bucket that someone was holding, as well as the mop that Someone was using to mop the floor.

Nothing will stop unless a force is applied.

Thanks to said Someone, I stopped. It wasn't a nice, graceful stop, but it was a stop, and I couldn't complain.

"Auu… Kasumi, in a hurry again?"

"Awa! Priestress Minte!" I managed a hurried and clumsy bow to the Priestress, not much older than me, but certainly more destined to be someone serving the church. She was helpful, kind, and not to mention amazing with her spells. Her heals saved many, and her various skills made her the number one most wanted Priestress for Guild Quests.

Guild Quests were missions people from different Guilds were sent on. Occasionally a certain mission required healing, strong support, or kicking undead ass, and then people would come to the Church to – with some money of course – recruit an Acolyte or Priest into their group. If the Guild Quest was succesful, the Acolyte or Priest would be rewarded handsomely and the money would go to further improving the Church, and helping the needy.

Of course, the most dangerous Guild Quest I had ever been on involved healing a young Novice girl as she killed Porings, and I failed at that too, quite badly, in a way. I was free now, due to my reputation as resident failure – I hardly got any jobs.

Priestress Minte was different, definitely. It was even rumoured that her skills had long since surpassed High Priestress Maryah. But that was that. Lately, though, her jobs involved accompanying a Sniper known as Fubuki on joint Guild Quests from both the Hunter Guild and the Church.

I didn't see much of her, and I certainly missed seeing her around. She was one of the few people in Church who could really stand me, and she prooved to be of great guidance, helping me with all my Spells – Prayers – and what not. The only regret I have with being the failure I am now is that she often worries and gets upset due to my flaws.

"It's alright, the water spilt is a small amount, I can clear it up in no time…" She gave me one of her most amazing smiles – which could attract many men (only to be driven away by Fubuki-san) – and brandished her mop like she usually brandished her weapon, "I would like to know though, why you were in such a hurry."

Sometimes I wondered if Minte was blessed with the ability to mind read, or to see through someone's past, or to, in this case, ask a very on-spot question.

"I was…" I faltered. I couldn't lie, definitely not, but I didn't want to risk seeing that slight look of disappointment that would cross her face everytime I told her my meant-to-be Blessings turned out like Curses.

I didn't have to lie, nor did I have to tell the truth. That slight falter of mine told her everything, and I watched, depressed, as that look flitted across her face for a slight second before a smile immediately took its place. "It's alright, I'm sure you'll get it soon."

I bowed hurriedly, unsure of what to say. Oh, I had lots to say, but I knew, no matter how I phrased some of my feelings they would come out sounding wrong. Priestress Minte was one of the few people I could actually talk to, but I was afraid. Afraid that my words and my feelings would drive her away like I drove the others away.

People were afraid of my thoughts.

Acolytes couldn't think like me. It was just wrong.

I darted off to my room just as Fubuki's concerned voice started, "Minte? Are you okay? You look..."

Run, run, run…

If I keep running, I don't have to hear anymore. I don't have to see anymore.

I was still amazed that Increase Agility worked so perfectly well on myself.

* * *

"So, Kasumi, what exactly are you planning on doing today?"

I looked up into the brown eyes of Coral, a fellow Acolyte of mine, and shrugged, biting into the loaf of bread I had, washing the crumbs down with a drink of water. "Depends, I suppose. Probably spend the day running errands for the church right after this breakfast. You know I never really get jobs to do ever since I nearly made that poor Novice lose her life killing Porings."

Coral sighed, and patted me on the shoulder. She wasn't one to get sympathetic with people, with her cool logic and sharp sarcasm, but with me she tried her best and I appreciated that. A lot. Coral was an Acolyte, but I knew someday she would leave this Church and become a Monk. Monks were supposed to be more 'selfish' than Acolytes, only using their spells for themselves; but unfortunately for my ego, Coral did a much better job with helping others than I could.

Swallowing the last of her bread, she finished up her glass and gave me a last pat on the shoulder. "Well, wish you the best of luck. Vio-san is taking me training today."

I nodded, mouth too busy with the bread. Vio was a High Priest, in charge of training Acolytes, just as Minte was a mentor to me (in a way), he was the mentor of Coral. I have to say he did a good job, and yet I can't say Minte did a bad job.

I was just a born failure, that was all.

"Kasumi? Is Kasumi Lightwater here?"

Heads turned to the empty table I sat at as a male Acolyte hurriedly ran in to our dining room – I knew him, but I had some how forgotten his name. I swallowed the last of my bread, licked my fingers, and stood up. "Yes?"

"You have a Guild Quest to do. High Priestress Maryah will give you the details."

I could only nod numbly.

What in the name of God…? Guild Quest?

Who me?

"If you are wondering why you are here," The stern voice of High Priestress Maryah shook me right out of my thoughts, "It is because everyone else has a job to do and this is an extra job with the money we need."

I nodded. Figures. I was only the person sitting on the bench, waiting to receive extra jobs. This job couldn't be that hard, taking that no other Acolyte or Priest was asked to do it. "May I…" My voice caught in my throat and I attempted to clear it as quietly as possible, "…Know what the Quest is about?"

"It's a Grade D quest. All you have to do is get to Payon's underground cave, and collect Water Elemental Orbs. The person who gave out the quest would have done it himself if he weren't too busy with other things. Because there are Undead in that cave, we have the job. The Orbs can be found inside the Black Mushrooms in the center of the cave. It is an easy job, and I hope you will succeed this time."

High Priestress Maryah always reminded me of a book, somehow. She seemed to be able to put everything together in one long speech, and in the mean time make everything so clear you couldn't complain. I nodded. "I will do my best."

It wasn't till I walked out of her office-like room when I blanched.

Orbs in… Mushrooms?

* * *

Payon Cave was like all other Caves. Cold, musty and moist air, accompanied with dimly lit surroundings, and the occasional Familiar that would swoop down at you. I sighed, closed my eyes and called to God for light.

[Ruwach]

No wonder Acolytes claimed that they needed no lamps; Ruwach worked just fine, and it's glow was comforting too. With the shining blue Light Ball orbitting peacefully around me – maybe it made me look more serene, though I doubted it would help much when I looked like I had fallen into a mud puddle (I did, actually) – I continued my slow plod through the cave.

I had to look for… mushrooms.

A flash of red caught my eye as I turned sharply, hands groping at my waist for the weapon I usually hung there only to realise that I had not brought it. I had left the weapon in my room. Of course, I had never expected to get a job to do other than bring Holy Water to various merchants in Prontera; of course, I had never bothered to check if I had the right equipment before rushing to teleport all the way to Payon.

Of course, I was still the same old me.

There was a squeak, and a swift hum of a blade which caught my attention as I turned just in time to see a Swordsman – no, Swordswoman would be more appropriate – staring triumphantly at the fallen Spore that lay at her feet, dead. At that moment our eyes met, I regretted casting Ruwach. I needed to run, move away, stay unnoticed.

The girl – I could see she was about my age at that one glance – shrugged and pulled out a vial of red liquid and took a long drink from it as I slipped past her and right round a corner.

Panting, unsure of why my heart was beating so madly even though I did not run, I stared blankly at the cave ceiling. I had felt bad the moment I slipped past. Just because I didn't want to help her, just because I couldn't help her, didn't mean I had to move away that quickly, right? Besides, it wasn't as if everyone I met would ask me for a Blessing.

_There are people in this world who can live quite well without too much of God's help._

I shrugged, scratching at my cheek at the sudden thought. It must have been a quote, since I doubt I was that deep to think it out of nowhere. I must have read it somewhere, and it had probably made such a deep impression on me that I had imprinted it in my memory without knowing.

Sighing, I drew out the map and unrolled it, squinting at the faint markings on it with the help of the aquamarine-colored glow of Ruwach. I didn't really know what I was doing with a map, since I could hardly get my directions right after I turned a few rounds, but I guess it was a comfort of some sort.

At least, with some sort of common sense, I knew I was somewhat close to the center of the cave. I didn't need to head downwards, I just needed to get to the center, cut up some mushrooms with my bare hands – somehow or another I had to manage due to my carelessness – get 10 Water Elemental Orbs, and fly back to Prontera.

God's Speed be with me.

* * *

I didn't know how long exactly did I walk. The cave walls all seemed to look the same, and it was almost impossible to keep track of whether I had taken a certain turn or not before. All I knew was that, somehow or another, I was moving in toward the center.

That is, I hoped.

The slight shift of footfalls caught my attention as I stopped in my tracks, alert. Another person perhaps? I needed to hide, or run away – if I could determine where they were coming from… Again, it was probably me being paranoid, but I had no intention of 'Blessing' anymore people.

The footfalls grew louder, messier, it almost sounded like a crowd of people moving together at once. Slowly, slowly; clumsily, faltering and limping. It would be terribly strange to have humans walking like that.

Who was heading my way?

Or, to be precise, _what_?

By the time a limb came into view, I had enough encouragement to cast an immediate Increase Agility on myself, and stumble backward against the cave wall. Ruwach seemed to put the limb in front of me into great detail. Yes, I could see very clearly; wrinkled skin, almost crumpled together and blue with age, it looked cold, very cold indeed, as blood had clearly stopped pumping through the veins a long time ago. What had really got to me was the _things_ crawling in the wrinkles of the skin. What were they I did not know, but I did not like the look of them – white, small, and very steadily crawling in and out of the crevices in the skin.

It was a Zombie. A mob of Zombies. An entire crowd. Heading my way.

My breathing hitched as the smell of rotting matter and decay crashed right onto me like a giant wave, and for that temporary moment, I could see nothing but the faint outlines through the static net covering my eyes.

_What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? OhgodwhatdoIdo!?_

We were trained in fighting Undead. Most Acolytes knew what to do in a situation like this. A simple Heal spell would purify the body and send it back to the ground, but I had never done this before. Never hands on. Sure, there were mentions of it from my various mentors, but I never had the chance to try it practical.

_Now's the chance!_

The desperate wail of the voice in my brain echoed, bouncing off the cave walls. The smell was overwhelming, and the entire cave loomed over me, dancing.

_I have to do something._

What? Do what? What could I do? I was a resident failure, right? I couldn't even heal a girl properly. What if I make the zombie stronger with my Heal spell? What if-?

With the million possibilities dancing in my brain, I wasn't surprised my body completely lost its coordination, and without the help of a friendly resident rock, I tripped and landed on the moist, damp, cave floor. I didn't really have the attention span to complain at this time. I backed away from the advancing feet – which looked no better than the arms – not even having enough energy to stand up, inching as quickly as I could from the advancing mob.

Oh, I was terrified alright. But I knew how my subconscious felt – I think I knew, that is, who could really know what their subconscious felt like? – in one word, "useless".

I was an Acolyte. My prayers were supposed to be like a purging source of energy toward the Undead. To purify them and render them nothing but the dirt they were supposed to be were my strengths, and yet here I was, inching away from a mob of zombies, on my bottom, giving the cave floor a free mop.

I hit something hard with my back, and suddenly found inching backward difficult.

_Idiot, you hit the dead end._

Dead end indeed. I was going to be dead, and it was the end of Kasumi Lightwater. I can just imagine the headlines – Acolyte mobbed to death by zombies. How perfectly ironic. I was surprised my sarcasm could even last this long in such a situation.

Well…

_Maybe death isn't that bad?_

Of course it was bad! I am scared! I do hate my life, I do hate myself, but not enough to wish to die. Especially in the hands of zombies.

"Cart Revolution!"

Ooh, yes, zombie revolution. The world shall be taken over and…

…

…

Huh?

"What are you staring at? Stand up, Increase Agility, and RUN, idiot?!"

The voice hit me like the bells of the church, or the dinner gong. Shockwaves, messages running from my brain to my nerves to my muscles. "Increase Agility!" I hardly called out spell names, but this time I supposed I must have been desperate. I shot up, pushed off the balls of my feet, and with my eyes shut, made a wild dash through the remaining zombies. I knew I could feel them, barely inches away from myself, but I couldn't care less. I had to run.

"OI! What about me?! Increase Agility?!"

I hardly bothered to stop, making an amazing pivot, I turned and shouted, "Increase Agility!" My voice was breaking, there was something in my eyes. I kept them shut, turned around in the opposite direction, and ran blindly.

God's Speed indeed.

* * *

I was panting like I had never done before. It was almost as if I had ran a few rounds around Prontera, but reality check – the cave wasn't that large. It must have been something else that made me like this, I just couldn't put my finger on it. I didn't realise I was joined by someone till the static in front of my eyes cleared up and my breathing had somehow or another returned to normal.

"That was close. Were you out of SP or something? To think you didn't heal them…"

I jerked my head up, staring blankly at the boy who stood next to me, leaning on a cart which was convieniently behind him. Judging from his height and looks, he was not that much older than me, and from the cart… he was a merchant. "I…" What was I supposed to say? 'Oh, dear sir, I'm sorry but I'm an Acolyte who can't really do anything right. In other words, I can't really heal those things.'

"Here."

I stared blankly at the vial of blue liquid he held out before me, and he raised an eyebrow in question.

"Are you going to take it, or not? First time I'm giving things out for free, okay?"

I took the vial, uncorked it, and took a swallow, glad for the sudden rush of sweetness through my throat. Potions weren't neccesarily the most delicious drinks in the world, but it was enough for me now. I hardly even tasted the bitterness that often accompanied a swallow. I knew I hardly wasted my SP back there, but the flow of energy that suddenly rushed through my body took me by surprise. It felt quite good. I swallowed another mouthful, before looking back at the merchant. He hadn't left yet, just sat there, leaning against his cart, staring blankly at me.

"Uhm… Are you sure I don't need to pay?" I asked warily, staring back at him. I did bring money, and I hoped it was enough to pay for the potion – merchants didn't really want to take back a potion someone else had already drank.

"I said I was giving it away for free, though I definitely wouldn't mind if you gave me a heal in return? I did receive some damage getting you out of that mob, if you noticed."

Aa, the dreaded request. I would have turned tail and ran, but I was holding the potion he had given me, and the reason why I could still do this was also because of him. And, as he did mention, he did take some damage. Though it could be considered as an understatement of the century. It wasn't just a few scrapes and scratches, it was cuts and bruises, and most of the cuts were bleeding.

I chewed on my lower lip, hands shaking, I reached out and took his arm.

I couldn't do this.

If I healed him and made everything worse…

…And yet I couldn't just leave him like this…

_Please don't let me mess this up._

"Heal!"

He winced. Oh no he winced.

Kasumi, you have just officially messed up your second try at healing others.

"Ow… is Heal supposed to hurt?"

Yes, good question. "I-I'm sorry."

"It's okay, why are you saying sorry for?" He stared blankly at me, eyebrow raised, but the dignified eyebrow expression was soon replaced with a grimace. It must hurt a lot. And it was all my fault. All. My. Fault. For. Being. Such. An. Idiot.

"Because I can't Heal! I can't even Bless people right! Everything goes wrong!"

Ooh. Outburst. My hand clapped over my mouth a second too late, all the words had spilt out. My bad, sorry. I'll just make myself miserable and move off to chop up some mushrooms now.

"You… are an Acolyte, right?"

I stopped, looking over my shoulder at him. He was blurry. Something must have went into my eyes, since I could hardly focus an image. "Yes." Even my voice was cracky. What went wrong?

"Then there is no reason for you not being able to Heal. You just… don't want to, right?"

"I what?"

"You don't want to help. To Heal. To Support. That's why you can't do anything right." I rubbed my eyes, willing for them to focus, wanting for once to see what type of an expression this guy was wearing on his face now. "My Uncle, he was a High Priest, and he taught me that God has blessed everyone with the power to help and heal. Acolytes are only blessed much more. So long as… You want to help someone… You can."

"I…"

Was that right? Was that wrong? Why, out of a sudden, wasn't I so sure of myself anymore? I had become so sure and firm that I was a failure at my spells and Blessings that I couldn't bother to remember how I felt each time someone came to me with a request. How did I feel? What was I thinking?

Did I really want to help them and risk getting tired for nothing?

_I… didn't._

My legs lost their remaining strength, and I collapsed. Dear God, forgive me. Out of curiousity I have taken the job of being someone who would help the people for you, but yet I had never wanted to help anyone. This was… an experiment for me. Something that I took up because I wanted to know why.

"Oi… Don't cry! Argh, it's okay if you don't heal me, okay? I have tons of medicines and supplies with me, I was just lazy. I-…" I could hear him sigh, vaguely. "I'll get going. I have to collect some items for a job…"

"Wait…"

_I wanted to try this._

"What?"

_I wanted to proove myself wrong for once._

"Heal."__

_I wanted to try, for once, to help someone who saved me._

"Wow. And you said you couldn't do this?"

For once, I was glad I prooved myself wrong.

"Hehehe…"

* * *

He accompanied me back to the Church. It was already sunset when we reached the wooden doors, both of us flushed, tired, but happy. I never knew collecting orbs from Mushrooms was this fun. He was collecting Orbs too, so though we said goodbye we ended up meeting at the same place again, with his help, I had collected more than enough Orbs for the job I was assigned, and we headed back.

Today seemed strangely distant, all of a sudden, as I watched the birds on the church roof take off all at once, circle the sky, and head off to their nests. I had, for once, completed a job. I had, for once, healed someone without any bad side effects (or any that I know of within this time span). And strangely, for once, I was enjoying a chat with someone I hardly knew.

"Kasumi! I was just about to contact you but you left too suddenly. You see, the client claimed that he was to go and collect the Orbs himself and-…"

I blinked at the Head Priestress, who was blinking at him.

"Aa? You mean you didn't cancel the Guild Quest?" He blinked back at her, bewildered.

"What? I was collecting the Orbs for who?"

"Kasumi, you were supposed to collect the Orbs for this young sir here due to a Guild Quest. He called right after you left my room saying that help from the church wasn't needed as he was to go and collect it by himself. We tried to inform you, but you were already gone."

So much for my enthusiasm.

"So… I did that all for nothing?"

"I can still pay the fees for the Guild Quest, actually…" He hurriedly added after me, but Head Priestress Maryah shook her head,

"No, it is the duty of the church to serve the people, and you have already paid a fee of some sort just now, when you asked the Church to do this job."

He sighed, and grinned. "Well, I get to save money then. Kasumi, you can keep the Orbs you have, they sell for a good price. I have to go before my Mentor gets mad at me for being away so long… so, ta-ta!"

His cart merrily in toll, he walked right out of sight.

Oh, he had paid for this job alright.

More than you ever know, Ms. Maryah.

* * *

It's been at least a year now, since that incident, and I have never met him again. It wasn't till after dinner did I realise I didn't ask for his name, and I was too embarrassed to ask Head Priestress Maryah – just in case she got the wrong idea from me – and so, my days passed like that.

Jobs went succesfully for me ever since that day. I knew I had to find a reason to be willing to help someone, thus when I got the choice, I only chose jobs that I felt I could do willingly.

It was all his credit, somehow, someway. And it was, to me, a terribly sad thing to have not asked for his name. Afterall, if I had his name, I could for the first time in my life, pray to God for someone.

My way of saying 'thank you'.

* * *

[Owari End of Prologue]

**Author notes:**

Oh wow. A long prologue. Oo I had always wanted to write an RO fanfic, but couldn't think up any original plot, so here's a random fling at a romance story. Unfortunately cliché this story is, I did enjoy writing for Kasumi, since I often feel like her everytime I mess something up on RO… ;

Namae (the name of this particular prologue) means "Name" in Japanese… Just a random note, I chose it to link this chapter up with the last chapter. ;; Everyone will understand when they get to the end. IF I write till the end…

Playing on RO would not have been a great experience for me if I didn't have all my friends helping me along, teaching me and supporting me all the way from Acolyte to Priesthood. Thus I wrote this fic, to thank all the people who have helped me. Basic credits to some characters whom I have 'borrowed' off my friends:

**Minte [Priestress]**

Kyoko-tan's character on RO. She's really nice, since she has helped me a lot to get from Acolyte to Priest. I really troubled her a lot in the Orc Dungeon, often causing her to get mobbed since I healed slower than other Acolytes, or even healing the bat she was attacking… ;;

I wouldn't have gotten anywhere without her, so she's here in this story as Kasumi's mentor. ;;;

**Coral [To-be Monk]**

Joanne's character on RO. I hardly ever train with her much, since our timing to go online isn't exactly very… in-sync. But she's still prooved to be a great support for me to persist with my levelling up. Training with her occasionally is great fun too, hopefully I'll be able to train more with her in the future.

As mentioned by Kasumi, she's one of the few people who don't really bother to sympathize with me when I get into those moods once in a while. But she tries. Somehow. =3

**Fubuki [Sniper]**

Minte's actual husband in the game. I don't know what I can say about him, except that I hope he has enjoyed my presence as the world's brightest personal lightbulb. Oh, and don't kill me because of this story. I need to live, okay?

Since guys are Pros on RO, he has been a great Pro on teaching me where to go. I thank him for that.

**Swordie training in Payon Cave**

; Will add more about her in the next Chapter. Catherine-san's RO character, but I've never really met her online before, thus am making her up as I go.

**The Merchant Dude**

Probably the Hero, if Kasumi's meant to be the Heroine. He's a mix of Terry's Blacksmith (who was once my hubby, who has now disappeared because Terry has decided RO was getting too boring for him) and my current Assasin hubby. ; More about him next chapter, I suppose. Though I really enjoy writing his speeches…

To Terry (if you ever get to read this), thanks for being a great hubby. is fwapped off ; Though you're off RO now, I'll never forget joo and all you have done for meh.

I would write something for my current hubby now, if he understood English. But well… ll

(-- finds this Current hubby/ex hubby talk kind of embarrassing… UU;; Please note that the marriage between my character and Terry's character was just for plain fun. ; Nothing serious. nodnod)

More characters will be added in later chapters… I couldn't fit everyone in this, so yea…

Final note to everyone who has helped/befriended my Priest on RO – I love you all, and RO will be nothing without everyone! I have, and will try to continue to, remember all of your names.

Thank you.


	2. Chapter 1

**[Shinjiru Mono]**

_shinjiru mono – something/someone that one believes in_

**[Chapter 1] _Meguri Ai_**

R E U N I O N

(yay to give-away-titles )

"Sister Kasumi! The Head Priestress is looking for you! Sister Kasumi? Ka-su-mi Light-wa-ter---!"

"Yes! Yes! I'm COMING!"

Struggling with the bit of tinsel I had somehow managed to get myself entangled in, I made a mental note that most Acolytes whose job was to take messages to and fro the Head Priestress were deaf. I had told them I was 'coming' for at least five times – while, in the meantime attempting to untangle myself – and nothing seemed to have got to them.

And yes, tinsel. I hate those things, but this time it was an occasion in which I felt I could live with the for a while. This was one occasion I wanted to be done as perfect as possible, though God had never gifted anyone with Perfection.

Priestress Minte, my mentor, was getting married.

With Fubuki, the Sniper, of course. Oh, we have all gotten hints that this was going to happen, especially when Fubuki-san's visits gradually became more frequent and not only for Guild Quests, or when Priestress Minte had always looked the best when she was out on a job with him, or…

Now, it was finally their big day, and I was going to make sure everything went right. Of course, with the exclusion of jobs. I could NOT handle a job now. I was going to REJECT it. Of course I was going to do that. This marriage was the most important thing to me now. Priority number one.

Priority number two being finding the Merchant who had helped me and thanking him personally. But that's that, and it didn't matter now. I nodded to Coral, who had actually begged for a day's leave from the Monk Guild to come and help with the ceremonial preparations, and she nodded back.

I cast a hurried Increase Agility spell on myself and sped through the corridors, weaving through random Acolytes and other Priests I had never bothered to get acquainted with even though my title as the Resident Failure had long been taken off me. These people had never bothered with me, and I shall not be bothered with them. God forgive me for my being stubborn.

Like Newton's Law implied on everything, I did not stop till a force was applied on me to make me, and however this felt like Déjà vu – somehow, someway – I tripped on a mop and felt the direction of my energy change its course. Downward.

"Whoa. Careful there. The floor isn't very clean from what I've heard, the person on Duty left for something."

I didn't hit the ground by some miracle. Said miracle just happened to be someone holding me up by the scruff of my collar. Okay, so it wasn't the most romantic thing in the world, but I thought to myself – since when has my world been romantic? Moreover, I didn't really care now, since the voice sounded terribly familiar. It seemed as though my brain was trying to match face with voice, causing my vision to whirl till the shoes of the Head Priestress came into view.

"Ehm. Hi there, Sister Maryah…" I managed lamely, putting on a cheesy grin as the hand on my collar released me, allowing me to stand up straight and stare right into the stern, wrinkled face of the Head Priestress.

"Kasumi Lightwater, you have a Guild Quest from a Blacksmith, and you will go with him and several others on a Pilgrimage."

Eh… What in God's name? "But, Sister! I thought…!"

"Don't persist. I know you only want to do Guild Quests from Merchants, but the other Priests and Acolytes have their own jobs to do. You are the only one free for this!"

It was stubborn of me, I know, to only want to accept jobs that Merchants had sent to the Church in hopes of meeting him again. Don't get me wrong, I just wanted to say thank you. I had succesfully become a Priest, thanks to his advice I was rid of the title "Resident Failure". I needed to thank him, that was all.

I needed to ask him for his name.

"I…" I paused, reluctant to agree yet knowing that it was a Sin to refuse to take the job. "Okay. I will go. But not today! If it's today, then-!"

High Priestress Maryah held out her hand and silenced me, "Yes, his party members have not arrived yet and he will be staying here with us till tomorrow. Which means you are free to continue helping with the wedding ceremony. It will also give you some time to get acquainted with him… Here, I believe you have met before, Kasumi, this is-…"

What? What did she say? My mind froze as something seemed to click. As if in slow motion, I turned to face said Blacksmith, and then everything went in fast-forward almost immediately.

"-…Tetsu. Tetsu, Kasumi. She'll be your Support Priestress for the Pilgrimage you talk of."

"Yo. We meet again, Kasumi."

Ahah. Ahahahahahaha…

"Nice to meet you, again."

Kasumi, you idiot you. You had almost rejected an invitation to meet the guy you wanted to thank?

I-d-i-o-t.

* * *

"Like this?"

"Higher!"

"This?"

"No, no! A little bit more left! Aa! Right! Left a bit! Too much! Right! Oh, now you've shifted it down! HIGHER!!!"

"Coral, I'm TRYING."

The young Monk (Nun?) – or Duelist, as she insisted upon being called – grinned sheepishly at her ex-mentor, "Can't help it, Vio-san. We all want this as good as possible, and you know it. Aa! Right! That's it! Don't move! Wait, I'll pass you the nails…"

I stared at the two, mildly amused as I tried to separate my pile of tinsel. The church had hardly used these decorations for much, other than weddings – which were very rarely seen lately – and the annual Christmas, Easter and Good Friday, these bits and pieces of decorations remained in the Church's attic, tangled, dusty and messed up.

"Bridal Gown I'm selling at a cheap 40,000z! Come on, buy! It's much cheaper than in that ghastly shop they have here. No? You want more discount?"

I turned at the voice, seeing Priestress Minte sheepishly scratching at her chin as Tetsu pressed on, waving a beautiful Bridal Gown in front of her and Fubuki.

"A little… cheaper? Please?"

"I've really gone as low as I can! Please, if I go any lower I'll be upsetting my guild mates – 38,000? Good enough?"

Minte sweatdropped, looking to her fiance, flustered. He grinned, patted her on the shoulder, and dug out his bag of zeny, "It's a done deal."

"You always know a good deal when you see one, mister." Tetsu rubbed his nose, giving Fubuki a thumbs-up after they handed each other their respective items of the deal. "Okay, go on Miss, you'd better get that gown on. Sir, you also need to get changed. Ceremony's starting soon! Go on go on!"

I continued to watch the show as a small smile tugged at my lips. It was funny watching the two of them, usually so cool and composed, become so flustered on their big day. It was only minutes before when Fubuki and Minte realised they had forgotten to buy her Bridal Gown, only the Veil, and chaos ensued. Tetsu had however, found a Gown in his cart and away from chaos came haggling. I was surprised he could give it to them at such a good price without any glitches.

"Having problems with the tinsel?"

My head shot up, dragged right out of my thoughts as I stared up at Tetsu, blinking before looking back at my pile of tinsel, which had seemingly become more tangled for reasons unknown to me. "Uhm, no… I'm doing fine!" I gave him a smile, and proceeded on making the pile become a clump.

He raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

"Yep."

There was a pause, and momentary silence as I continued to pull and tug at the clump of shiny bits and pieces, before he started,

"You've become a Priestress, I see."

"Un. I did, just recently." I paused, mouth suddenly going dry. Oh, I had wanted to say that particular thing and yet when time came it was so difficult. Why was "Thank you" so hard to say? I chewed on my bottom lip, searching for something to say. "Thankstoyou." It came out like a slight mumble, but I think he got it, since a grin spread over his face.

"Come on, I'll get you out of that mess." He raised an eyebrow again as I heisitated with giving him the tinsel, but continued, "If you go on being this stubborn, the wedding will not be able to take place in time."

Right. I give up.

"Good girl." It was my turn to raise an eyebrow at him as his fingers gave the clump a few tugs, pulls, and twists… and voila. Tinsel.

"Cool." I couldn't help but stare.

He smirked, "Never underestimate the hands of a Blacksmith."

I laughed. He frowned, as though insulted, then joined in laughing.

* * *

"And in front of God and everyone present, I hereby announce you two as husband and wife!" Vio finished with a flourish, nodding and slapping the book shut, a grin suddenly cracking over his serious face. "With the rings exchanged…" Here he paused for relish as the rest held their breath. "…You may kiss the bride."

There were a few sniffles coming from the audience, when I realised a few people were crying. That was corny. This was touching, but crying? Too corny. Tetsu nudged me and grinned,

"Some people just overreact."

I grinned back, deciding that he must have read my expression or something.

Then there was a slight whoop, followed by a dull thunk, and I seemed to be the only one, excluding Tetsu, who turned away from the kiss to see a Wizard – High Wizard I think, from the colours of his robe – plonk his staff right onto a female Crusader's head while she covered her mouth. I raised an eyebrow, while Tetsu waved after motioning for silence.

I sweatdropped, and turned back. Questions later, this ceremony was special and I didn't really want to spoil it. The newly wedded couple broke apart, flushed, and with eyes diverted, smiled slightly. Everyone stood up, and I followed suit. A round of applause followed, even from the newcomers at the back, as Minte and Fubuki walked the aisle hand in hand.

The Acolytes threw flowers and confetti in their path, and Vio joined in with his own multitude of blessings, even Coral, who's speciality was not to Bless, joined in with her own Blessing. I watched the two of them pass me with a bright smile, feeling something twinge at the corner of my eyes as I closed them and brought my hands forward. "Gloria."

The Church walls echoed the voice of heaven. Heck, I know that sounded cheesy, but it was all I could think of as I smiled at my mentor and her husband; they smiled back, and continued down the aisle.

Tetsu mumbled something about wasting money and getting into deep trouble with his Guildmates and he tossed forth a handful of wild, fragrant flowers. The petals fell softly around both of them as the High Wizard joined in with Storm Gust.

It was mulitcoloured confetti, and two Acolytes held open the doors of the Church as the pair walked out into the bright sunset; crimson and gold hues throwing an aurora of patterns onto the gown Tetsu had sold to them for an amazingly cheap price. The crowd outside cheered as well – they knew Minte and Fubuki well and were always helped by the two of them – and the couple proceeded to start bowing.

Minte held up something that she held in her arms. What was it? I squinted and walked forward, elbowing my way through the crowd and watched in awe as she threw it up and back, behind her. Continued to watch in awe as the bundle of something white and fluffy soared through the air…

…And land in my arms. The crowd immediately ooed and aaed, leaving me clueless with a bundle of fresh smelling white flowers in my arms.

"Huh?"

Minte turned at the various noises coming from the crowd and saw me with the… bundle of flowers. She smiled, then winked at me.

What in the name of God?

I would have asked Minte if she and Fubuki weren't whisked away to the Teleporter by the crowd. The various shouts and calls from the crowd told me that they had prepared fireworks on Comodo for the two of them and everyone was welcome to go and watch. The crowd moved on to the poor Teleporter, who, in his distress, nearly teleported himself away but ended up calling for help from a few nearby Acolytes. I hung back, clutching at the bundle of flowers, looking as lost as I could possibly look.

A pat on the shoulder caused me to jump, and I turned only to bump against Tetsu..

"Whoa, no need to be so frantic… I just needed to introduce the Group we're going with on this Pilgrimage your Church calls…" He grinned, purple eyes flashing as he motioned to a few people behind him. "Hiro, the High Wizard – he has another name, actually, but it's too long so it's just Hiro."

The High Wizard grinned, golden eyes flashing with mischief, which lead me to believe that he probably didn't need _that_ much of respect.

"Akisame, the Crusader. Aki for short, since nobody really calls her full name."

The girl grinned and bowed. I blinked, staring at her. She looked strangely familiar.

It clicked, somehow or another in my slow brain. "Oh! You're that swordswoman training in Payon!"

"Huh?" She blinked a few times, before grinning, "You're that sneaky acolyte! Hey! Nice to meet you again!"

I facefaulted. Sneaky huh? Well, I did suppose it was my fault for running away from people with the thought that they would ask for buffs.

"The wizard, Rauki," Tetsu motioned to a rather shy-looking brunet who was being held in a headlock by a boy his age, "And the Hunter Denki. They aren't related, in case you were wondering. They're just… friends."

Denki grinned, "Oh, but you can call Rauki 'Uki', or 'Monkey'. We all call him that back at home."

"Uki" grimaced, "I'm not a monkey."

I stared at him, blinking. "You don't really look like a monkey…"

"Oh he does! You just don't see him climbing up trees and leaping from branch to branch…" Denki blew at his fingertips as "Uki" shot him a glare,

"That was to defeat that Orc Hero that was about to kill you, idiot."

"Oh yea? Idiot?"

Tetsu grinned, and shook his head at me as I stepped forward in an attempt to stop the quarrel. "They're always like that."

"By the way, what was all that hustle bustle about?" Akisame blinked, looking around. "Everyone's gone…"

"Oh, they went to Comodo to see fireworks."

"Fireworks?" The female crusader's eyes lit up almost immediately. "Ooh! I want to see fireworks too!"

Hiro sighed, "The teleporter and the Acolytes look pretty busy to me. I think you'll have to wait."

Denki whistled as a hawk circled the area above us and landed on his outstretched arm, "Yep. According to Kanata here that mob," he motioned to the crowd, "Are probably going to be clogged there for a while. The teleporter's exhausted and so are the Acolytes."

Hey cool. I knew someone who talked to birds.

"Actually…" I cut in just as Rauki was about to say something, "I can teleport everyone here to Comodo…"

Akisame turned to me, eyes bright. "Oh please please please please _please_ do…"

I scratched my cheek and pulled out a blue gem from my thigh pouch, crushed it and muttered a few words, watching as a small ripple wobbled atop the surface of the pavement. This group of people were nice… I hope I didn't mess up my spell and send them to some other Realm or something…

Akisame let out a whoop, grabbed Hiro by the sleeve and dragged him in. Rauki snorted and walked in after them – perhaps he wasn't as shy as I thought he would be? – and Denki followed beaming.

I looked to Tetsu, wondering why he wasn't walking in with the rest.

"You've got the Bridal Bouquet?"

"What Bridal Boukei?"

He pointed to the bunch of flowers I still held in my arms.

"This is a Bridal Boukei?"

"Yep. You're lucky."

"I am?" I felt sorry for myself to have been so clueless. I had already lost patience with myself and was wondering why Tetsu didn't.

"You don't know the legend about the Bridal Bouquet?"

I shook my head, indicating 'no'.

He sighed, and smirked. "Well, leave it all to Tetsu who has seen all, and knows all!"

I rolled my eyes and he stuck out his tongue.

"The Bridal Bouquet is actually blessed with the luck and pure love of a maiden bride… any girl without any significant other who catches it will be blessed with the joy of meeting her significant other sometime very soon."

I raised an eyebrow in disbelief as he finished with a twirl of his fingers.

"Do you even believe in those rumours?"

He shrugged, "When they happen, and they're good, I believe them. That's my life motto. Come on, we'll be late for the fireworks."

* * *

Elated would be the understatement of the century when I awoke the next morning and saw that my soon-to-be party were still intact and in one piece even though I had sent them flying around from place to place after the fireworks. It seemed that my subconscious didn't really want to return to the church that easily.

Though butteflies swam in my stomach and time really seemed to lag as I took my last bath – at least for a while – and brushed up, checking if the stock of gems and potions I had were ample, and if my weapon was at my side, it only seemed like a few minutes had passed as I stood outside the church, ready to leave peaceful Prontera.

I would have never dreamt of leaving Prontera, let alone for a few weeks, but it had happened. And it didn't seem that impossible now, as Minte fussed over me with blessings and Coral sneaked off with my weapon, only to return with a better one. Vio-san seemed to fuss too, and handed me a thick bible as well as a book to read before going to sleep every night – the book had tips on Healing and Supporting, one of the best; I suppose he would say that since he wrote it. Fubuki was not one to fuss, but Minte's fussing affected him somehow and he had his bit with fussing too.

I didn't like fussing.

Past tense being the key in that above thought.

It was as if, all of a sudden, I was leaving close friends, even family. I didn't know my parents, since I was raised by a relative, and the church was the place where I had spent most of my time.

Even Sister Maryah's lectures weren't as tiring as usual as she gave me a Rosary for luck. 

Tetsu waved madly down the street as the loud screech of Kanata echoed in the early morning air, and with one last goodbye and one deep breath, I stepped away from the church, out of Prontera, and into the unknown world out there.

* * *

"What is this? Where are we? Who am I???" Denki threw his hands up into the air as Kanata let out a screech of warning, dodging the sudden attacks from her 'partner' as he moaned. I would have moaned along with him. Tetsu had decided a map was not needed, and Aki agreed, claiming to know the area around Prontera very well, Hiro backing her up. We walked following their vague directions – each saying a different thing each time – and ended up somewhere we did not even recognize. All we could see now were endless plains, all we could hear now were the screeches of _something_ in the distance, and all we could smell now was the salty breeze of the sea.

"This is salty air, we are somewhere on a _lovely_ empty plain, and you are Denki, the idiot." Rauki sighed as he answered monotonously while Denki shot him a death glare. No one else really had the energy to bother.

"I'm going to die of hunger!" Aki moaned as she leant against a tree, her shield propped up against her while she gave her sword a final polish.

"I'm going to die of thirst." Hiro muttered darkly. "And all we have around us is the sea – if we _ever_ get to the sea, that is, then it would be: water water everywhere but not a drop to drink."

Tetsu grinned, "Actually, I do have some water the Priests gave me at church. It's holy water, but I'm sure you can drink it?" He looked to me and I nodded, something glinted in his eyes as he brought out the bottles, "One bottle for 100,000z!!! Discount discount!!!"

I raised an eyebrow while Hiro stared at him in disbelief, "100,000z? That's daylight robbery!"

"No, it's looting while the town's on fire." Aki corrected, grimacing. "Tell me, are all blacksmiths as money-minded as you are?"

"Nothing wrong with liking money" Tetsu waved a bottle around as he took a gulp and very purposedly sighed in contentment, "No matter what everyone says, the world spins because of money. No money, no anything. With money, you can buy everything, and that's a fact."

I would have cut in with an argument of my own, suddenly feeling rather annoyed with his statement, but I kept silent. My mouth was too dry to argue. Aki seemed to pull herself together with the last of her energy and slammed her large sword right into the ground next to it, eyes alight with fire.

Hiro put a hand on her shoulder and dropped a bag of money – I think it was money from the sound of it hitting the ground – next to Tetsu. "Bottles of Holy Water for everyone here."

Aki turned, her expression anything but willing to let the matter settle like this. "But Hiro-!"

He shook her head at her and pushed her down. "We need to calm down. The heat is getting to us and for all we know that's what's gonna take us apart."

"Agreed." Rauki nodded as he held Denki down with one hand; the Hunter's fists were tight, and his teeth were gritted. I knew how much Tetsu's statement affected the group. I was affected too.

Money.

Money couldn't buy everything.

And worse still, in a situation like this he was offering salvation to his party members for money?

That was… unforgiveable.

"… The worse thing that can happen to us now is to lose hold of group-work and cooperation. We know we all need that for this quest we are on." Rauki continued as my mind once more went back into focus with my surroundings, "So we're _not_ going to get into a fight because of such a small thing." He looked pointedly at Denki, who let out a sigh of frustration and leapt up a tree, Kanata swooping down to fetch the bottle Tetsu held out with a smirk.

Hiro took two bottles from Tetsu and tossed one to Aki, who could only glare at the blacksmith as she uncorked her drink. The remaining bottles were tossed to Rauki and I. Rauki kept silent as he drank. I kept silent too, only feeling the fumes in my stomach pushing upward, the anger expanding ready to explode.

I hoped the water could douse the flames.

God bless.

I looked at Tetsu while drinking, watching as he indifferently continued to drink from his bottle. It just suddenly seemed like I was seeing him from a different point of view now. I used to think of him as someone I really liked and respected for helping me… But yet…

Something flashed through my brain. What now? My memories were mostly foggy. A hand, a sentence of offering, and a vial of blue liquid. What? What was my brain trying to remind me? A smile, a bridal gown, pearl white. What? What? WHAT?

My brain was trying to tell me something, but I had forgotten so much. I know I didn't have amnesia, but it seemed to forget all the tiny details that in the past seemed so small and unimportant, but were none of that now.

What was it that I forgot?

I shrugged the nagging thoughts off with the last gulp of water. The atmosphere was stiffling; Denki and Aki were still fuming, while Rauki and Hiro just kept quiet. Tetsu was tidying up his cart, indifferent to his surroundings, and probably to the death glares sent at him from the Hunter and Crusader. And me of course, I can't forget to mention that.

He cart packed, he started to count the zeny in the bag Hiro dropped him. His fingers were nimble, and soon had the coins transferred from the bag into two neat piles. Two unequal, but neat piles. He scooped up the larger pile and dropped the zeny back into the bag. I watched, eyes not leaving him – it was probably because I glared at him for so long it became a habit – as he drew the string of the bag and tossed it back to Hiro.

Hiro caught it, grinning. "Knew you'd do that, buddy."

Tetsu shrugged, pocketting the remaining coins, which were probably no more than 1000 zeny. "Can we go now?"

Aki and Denki were still glaring, though the glare was not as intense as usual, and Rauki smiled a small smile.

I felt slightly better about our party's blacksmith, but his statement still bothered me.

We set off, with no more words exchanged.

* * *

Large marble pillars loomed up above the treetops as we stared in awe, though no remarks were exchanged. The party was unusually silent throughout the rest of the journey, and after many attempts at starting conversation, even Hiro had fallen silent. Days had past, and there was nothing else other than silent walking and individual ridding of creatures as I provided as little support as possible, trying to remain invisible.

And we had reached the first city after days of empty fields only occupied by monsters. There was one problem, however.

This was definitely not Glast Heim. We must have taken the wrong turn. I have seen these pillars before, in the book Vio-san had given me ("Sights and the History of Rune Midgard"). This was Juno, the city of Sages and Alchemists.

Only silence was exchanged as everyone sighed and took a step forward, only to stop, rigid, as a nearby branch cracked. Tetsu drew his sword, Denki let out a low pitched whistle as Kanata left his side to circle the air, eyes alert. From the looks on Hiro and Rauki's faces, they were already calculating the next enemy and readying a spell to use. My hand gripped for my Flail as Aki tightened her grip on her shield.

The silence was broken by Kanata's devastated screech as something struck her midair, causing her to plumet to the ground in a dead tumble. Denki rushed forward, cradling the Hawk in his arms as he dropped his bow and arrow.

"Idiot! Denki, get away from there! Pick up your damned weapons and MOVE! Are you brainless?!" Rauki's insult didn't seem to reach the Hunter, and with a muttered curse, Rauki rushed forward to where Denki was, crouched. It was only then when I remembered my role in the party, I rushed forward and held out my hands,

"Hea-…"

My spell was cut short as Aki shoved me out of the way, a large air current slicing through the Ice Wall Rauki had put up in that very second, shattering the ice and sending spinters of crystals flying everywhere.

"What is _that?!_" Came Aki's screech as a blur of white bulk crashed into the Ice Wall. Rauki shoved Denki out of the way and shouted out a spell name, but was cut short as the impact sent him crashing into a nearby tree. He didn't' move after that.

Something caught in my throat as I backed away, feeling as helpless as I could ever feel. I knew this feeling. Just a few years ago in Payon cave I felt similar, only now I felt worse.

Someone screamed. Was it me? Was it Aki? I don't know, I only knew it was the voice of a girl as Denki seemed to snap out of his trance, leaping out of the way and grabbing his weapons at that same moment. It was amazing how he managed to do that while still cradling Kanata. He growled, setting the bird down gently on the ground and pulled back two arrows across his bow, pupils dilated.

At this point, I couldn't differenciate fear from hatred in his aura.

"DOUBLE STRIFING!!!"

The arrows hit the bulk of white and it stopped its rampage, turning to Denki. It was a large horse, covered with heavy armour, and on its back was an equally large rider. I think I screamed, I didn't know why though, and I wasn't sure, but Denki's attack seemed to not even faze _it_ as the horse let out a neigh, rising on it's back legs and striking the Hunter – who was sending forth nearly all his arrows at high speed – in the chest.

Denki seemed to crumple with hardly even a cry as the horse landed on all fours and turned, eyes alight with something unholy.

"Lord of the Dead. What the heck is he doing here?" Hiro growled, stepping forward. "Aki, I'll need some backup to take this big guy here down."

The Crusader nodded dumbly, and drew her sword.

"Kasumi. You need to try to get to Denki and Rauki and Heal, okay?"

I nodded dumbly too, suddenly finding my tongue knotted. It was as if my body moved mechanically, Kyrie Eleison, then Increase Agility, then Gloria as I made a lunge from behind trees. If that thing didn't see me, and I took a slightly longer way, I could get to the fallen two, and -…

It was as if _it_ read my mind, and pointed its sword toward the ground. It rippled, and things rose from it; they looked like zombies and yet they felt different. I only knew they were undead. My mind went blank as they locked on, their empty sockets fixed on my eyes. As if they even had eyes, I couldn't tear my eyes away from them.

One of them stepped forward, and reached out to me… I let out a stiffled scream, and closed my eyes.

"Baka! Heal them!"

I opened my eyes to see the zombie fall to the ground, in a neat pile of ashes as Tetsu braced himself, sword drawn, cart abandoned.

"Heal!!!" I called out, almost in desperate prayer, and the zombie I 'purified' promptly crumpled into ashes just as Tetsu slashed the other down.

"Kasumi, Blessing and Increase Agility."

I heisitated at Tetsu's request, his eyes never leaving the Lord of the Dead and his horse – which I had only just realised, was barely a few wisps of glowing flame – and chewed on my bottom lip.

"Blessing! Increase Agility!"

Tetsu pushed off, missed almost completely, and was thrown to the ground with a swipe of the Lord's hands.

I knew it.

That incident had affected me so much…

…I didn't want to help him.

He cursed, trying to push himself off the ground as the Lord charged at him.

"Sacrifice!"

The large hooves of the horse gave into contact with heavy metal as Aki smirked at Tetsu. "Now I'm going to ask you for money for this." She shoved the horse backward with amazing strength, and – to my utter amusement – _threw _her shield. "SHIELD BOOMERANG!!!"

Tetsu cursed as he stood up, supported only by his sword, and looked at me, expression unreadable. "Why did you…" He was panting. Hard. He was even having problems talking properly as he winced, "Curse me instead?"

I shook my head, tight-lipped. I couldn't answer to that. Not now.

"Kasumi! Heal!" Aki's plea shook me from my thoughts as I held my hands out.

"HEAL!"

"Blessing!"

"BLESSING!"

"Give us a Magnificat!"

"Magnificat!"

The requests from Hiro and Aki stopped me from thinking too much as I busied myself with supporting them. Only when they ceased to call for me did I turn and make a dash for Rauki. Then came my mad heal rampage.

"Heal! Heal! Heal! Heal!!!"

Rauki groaned ans shifted as I gritted my teeth and continued.

"HEAL! HEAL!! HEAL!!!"

I didn't stop till he opened his eyes.

"Kasumi! Blessing!"

I turned, almost blindly at that, my mind whirling with only Aki and Hiro's voices to guide me, "Blessing!" Then, almost like a machine, I made a dash for Denki.

"HEAL! HEAL! HEAL!!!"

It was only after a few rounds did Denki cough, and I immediately directed my attetion to Kanata, healing madly until she could take to the air.

I didn't think of course, now was hardly the time to think. I could only see from the corner of my eye, that Tetsu was having a hard time. Oh, he must hate me now, but I didn't want to help him. And because of that, it was probably better for me to leave him alone.

Increasing Denki's Agility and almost whirling, I could hardly support myself on both feet as I heard the reassuring whisk of Denki's arrows, Kanata's loud screeches, and Rauki's spells.

It was as if everything started to echo. I couldn't hear properly, and it was as if not only my vision went static, my ears seemed to fizz too.

"KASU—MOO—I—CAS—GER…"

What? Was Hiro calling my name?

"LORD OF VERMILLION!!!"

A sudden clarity to all the static-like-sounds in my head, a whoosh of hot air, something grabbing hold of me and bracing…

…And then the impact. It was as if I flew. My stomach lurched, and my brain sent signals to all my nerves. I did what I was told. Close my eyes, hold on tight to whatever was grabbing me, and brace.

I hit something, and something let out a choke as I – and whatever thing that grabbed me – hit the ground hard.

The ground. Dirt. Slight breathing. A throb in my head. Aches all over my body. I winced, willing my eyes to open, willing my brain to function, willing my limbs to work.

It was only when I could open my eyes fully and take in my surroundings when I panicked.

It wasn't a _thing_ which grabbed me, it was _someone_. And it didn't hurt that much when I hit the wall of a building because Tetsu was the one who took all the impact. And he wasn't breathing much.

Dear God, forgive me for being silly and stubborn. If this is my punishment then curses to you.

"HEAL! HEAL! HEAL!!!"

It's not working. It's not working. It's not working.

"HEAL!!! HEAAAALL!!!HEA-…"

My vision fogged over, the static once more sounding in my eyes as everything turned to yellow…

…then to black.

* * *

[Owari]

**Author notes::**

That was one crazily long chapter. Oo And a little pointless But ah well…

More things about the characters I introduced this chapter

**Tetsu** (the merchant dude as a blacksmith)

It was honestly very very hard to write for him… Like all of a sudden I didn't know how to write… Still the old combination of hubby and Terry's blacksmith, but I found him a bit too unrealistic so I added in his love for money as a flaw… then I realised the serious plothole… This means that I will have to explain more the next chapter

**Akisame** (the swordie training in Payon cave, now a Crusader)

I finally got to develop her! Not that I really did much to develop her – her personality was once more based off a friend of mine on RO. I changed a bit here and there to make her fit in slightly more… and well, I guess it's just much more fun to have another girl travel with Kasumi for once… To the real Aki: Thank you so much for your support though you can't play now…

**Hiro** (High Wizard)

He was supposed to be based off one of my friend's High Wizard, but I gave up halfway in trying to write for him and changed him a lot. Still a fun guy to write for; though I told myself the inability to write for him is due to my lack of understanding of my friend… Marcus, we'll miss you! Have a great time off RO!

**Denki** (Hunter)

Classmate's Hunter, modified slightly to get the touch I wanted for the variety of personalities… Nothing much to say except that I simply enjoy writing for him… He's really fun Daniel, hope to see you on RO once more, though that's quite impossible…

**Rauki** (Wizard)

Classmate's Wizard, once again modified slightly. I guess we needed a calmer guy with more logic in the group (not that Hiro lacks any logic), so he's in… He's fun to write for though it's really hard to get his personality… Eep… Li Han, you said you'll come back to RO once you get back to the computer, I'll be waiting…

**Vio** (High Priest)

Ex-classmate's High Priest, editted and modified by yours truly... Another one of my friends who has left RO... And I certainly do hope he won't kill me if he reads this, thank you very much.

And again, thanks to everyone for your support!


	3. Chapter 2

**[Shinjiru Mono]**

_shinjiru mono – something/someone that one believes in_

**[Chapter 2] _Oikake_**

C H A S E

"_Here."_

_A vial of blue liquid. _

"_Are you going to take it or not? First time I'm giving things out for free, okay?"_

_Refreshment. Salvation. And the bittersweet taste of the concoction._

"_Are you sure... I don't need to pay?"_

_Was it... me talking?_

_A sudden flash before my eyes. The church, festive decorations. A wedding?_

"_Bridal Gown I'm selling at a cheap 40,000z! Come on, buy! It's much cheaper than in that ghastly shop they have here. No? You want more discount?"_

"_A little... cheaper? Please?"_

"_I've really gone as low as I can! Please, if I go any lower I'll be upsetting my guild mates – 38,000? Good enough?"_

_A discussion? Familiar faces which were blurred. Voices echoed around. A smile. More smiles._

_They were happy. And seeing them happy made me happy._

_Who were they though? _

_Another flash. My eyes were fuzzy. Static. Was it due to the flash just now?_

"_Kasumi! Move! I'm going to cast a spell so MOVE!!!"_

_Who? Me? Move? Why? I can't move. My legs are frozen on the spot._

"_LORD OF VERMILLION!"_

"_KASUMI!!!"_

_Who was it? Who was calling my name? The voice sounded familiar.So distant, so strange, and yet so familiar. An embrace, a moment of turning around. _

"_I'm not going to let you get hurt..."_

_Another flash._

_Messy silver hair, lavender eyes..._

_Tetsu?_

_He turns away. Walks away._

_Wait. Don't go._

_Don't go yet... I need to say sorry. I need to explain! _

"TETSU!!!"

I must have shouted that out loud as I sat upright in a bed, breathing ragged, sweat dripping from my brow, my throat hoarse. A dream? A nightmare? I sighed, wiping the sweat from my brow, allowing a few breaths for my breathing to slow down, to its normal pace.

A strange dream indeed. I sighed, and looked around the room, thinking as my eyes scanned it. What was the dream about again? It seemed so important, like there was something in it I needed to remember, but it was all foggy now. I hated dreams like this. They always managed to get me confused.

Well, that was strange. I don't remember my room having curtains like that. I don't have a table like that, and my cupboard is not that large. It suddenly dawned on me.

This wasn't my room.

I would have screamed if I had the energy, or if the door didn't click open and someone's head peek in. "You're awake? Thank god you're awake. We thought you died or something."

"Huh?"

A warm mug was thrust into my hands even before I had the time to react, and large lavender eyes stared at me anxiously. I blinked. "Uhmm..."

"Yes?" The eyes went away, further, as the person straightened up and tossed a stray strand of violet hair over her shoulders. "I'm always open for questions!"

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"Ooh. Straight to the point. I like people like you, now if only my students could be like that..." The stranger muttered to herself, before smiling at me. "I'm Yorashi, a Sage, and you're in my house in the city of Juno." She beamed, and put her hands on her hips. "Well, that means Kou's potions worked! I just have to tell him the good news" She did a slight dance, which was rather scary since she was definitely older than Minte, and Minte never danced like that, and waltzed out of the door, leaving me sitting in bed holding on blankly to the mug she gave me.

I stared at the contents of the cup. It looked like the hot chocolate Minte used to make for me during the winter nights. I looked out of the window, though it was definitely more of spring-summer than winter now. I took a sip, swallowing the warm liquid. It tasted quite pleasant, though Minte made better hot chocolate...

I shook my head. Now wasn't the time to think that. I had to be glad I was saved, moreover by strangers. My clothes were draped over the chair near the study table, and my weapon and books were placed tidily on the table. The rest of the table, however, was chaotic.

Not that I had any right to question a person's private life, but this was one mad woman. The table was piled high with books, and an ink pot remained uncovered, the pen still dipped in it and an unfinished book still wide open, the black words on the pages staring back at me.

Finishing the last of the liquid, I slipped off the bed, noting vaguely that I was wearing some sort of a tunic – a simple brown full dress skirt which reached my knees, with a white cotton blouse beneath it. Hoping that it was Yorashi and no one else who changed for me, I looked around the room. The furniture was simple and practical, nothing too fancy, but not too poor or anything. I walked around the room taking in my surroundings while butterflies danced in my stomach.

I had forgotten something.

Omigosh Tetsu!

I made a dash for the door, about to demand where Tetsu was when Yorashi opened it, nearly making me lose a nose in return for a very very flat one. "Where's Tetsu?"

Yorashi looked rather taken aback – though it would have been my nose, not hers if I werent' careful – and blinked, "Tetsu? Oh, do you mean the male Blacksmith you were with? He's in the room next door and-..."

Without waiting for her to finish her sentence, I pushed past her and crashed right into the door, throwing it open.

"Whoa. Shh. Silence! Patient resting, geeze Yo-chan, how many times do I have to tell you..." The guy paused mid-sentence, blinking at me. "Oh, sorry. Not Yorashi? Ahehehe... You're awake? That's good, and please, take a deep breath, and count to ten"

Was this guy loony? I raised an eyebrow at him and him beamed back at me. Fine. I give up. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5678910! "Tetsu? Where's Tetsu?"

The guy flinched, motioning for me to keep quiet. I could understand that, but now wasn't exactly the time to tell me to keep quiet. He motioned to the bed.

Something caught in my throat. "What... happened to him?"

"A few broken ribs, fractured arm, mild concussion... but all that's okay, I mean, after sleeping for three days under the care of us he'll definitely be okay..."

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Wait a minute, three days? Have I been asleep that long?"

"No, you were asleep for four days. This guy here was the one who dragged you all the way to our doorstep to ask for help. We aren't really outdoor people, so we couldn't have found both of you if he didn't come..."

"Oh..." I paused, wondering how I was to continue the conversation. So long as Tetsu was okay.

"But, all those aren't a problem compared to the fever he's going down with... It seems like he had had it for a few days but neglected taking medication so it's terribly high now... None of my potions seem to be working..."

It was as if the happiness sunk right down into the pit of my stomach. Something cold took its place as I could nearly taste vile in my throat. "How bad... is the fever?"

"I don't' know." He shook his head, "But he's not waking up and his breathing is shallow and I think it's only a matter of time for his heart to fail."

"Wha-what do you mean by that? Do you mean he's going to die?!"

"I'm not cursing him, I'm an optimist. But with a fever like that, neglecting medication for five days and getting an injury like that... It isn't very... bright."

I had never felt like this before. Oh, if I saw someone reacting like this last time I would have laughed and made a really sarcastic comment but now that I was feeling like this... it wasn't that funny. I would have dropped to the ground if someone didn't support me from behind.

"You look like you've had a tough day girl, come on... Let's have a snack outside?" I think it was Yorashi though I couldn't bother to look at her. Her voice was comforting though, and she dragged me out of the door, the guy there smiling an apologetic smile at me as the door closed.

Tetsu...!

* * *

"Kou and I are still trying to come up with a potion that will work for him, you see..." Yorashi explained over the biscuits which tasted much better than they looked, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose as she leafed through a rather thick book. It looked thicker than the bible and that scared me.

"People usually use Holy Water as treatment for Fevers and Colds, and most of the time it stops the sickness from getting any worse... Because of that hardly anyone has written down a cure for high fever..."

I nibbled on the biscuit lightly, and could only nod as Yorashi continued.

"I'm not a science person, I specialize more in reading, writing and studying nature and its elements... So I'm helping Kou with his research needed to make that potion. We hope we can finish it on time of course..." She stopped, biting on to her tongue.

I knew what she meant. If they could finish the potion before Tetsu... Died. No wonder her table was so messy, she was trying to find a potent cure for fever. So she wasn't mad. If I had the ability to do so I would have done so too.

She looked up over the rim of her glasses, "Now don't you worry too much, no matter how ragged we look, Kou and I are one of the most prized scholars of Juno... No information escapes my hands and there is no potion Kou can't brew... All you have to worry about now is to get your body back to normal, because we're going to be depending on you to look after that young guy while we mix up the potion..."

I nodded again. "Is it okay if I... go and rest?"

She nodded, hardly looking up from her book now, and I crept away just as Kou entered the small but cosy dining room. "How's the research going?"

"This might help... Here, this one..."

The reassuring click of the door's lock comforted me, and I did the one thing I would have never done last time, and would have never imagined myself doing.

I hugged the bible, held on to the rosary...

...And prayed.

Don't let him die. Please.

It was as if all bad thoughts about him were forgotten. Like suddenly him liking money didn't matter. I don't know why, but it was a sudden thought. It was as if, suddenly that sentence he said didn't matter. Nothing mattered now. He had become like this because of me.

And I was feeling bad because of that.

Only because of that?

...Only because of that.

* * *

"...Just in case he starts flailing around in his sleep, here's the medication. Remember to change the water in this basin once it starts getting warm... Oh, and if there is anything really serious you can't cope with, feel free to shout – it isn't a good idea to run into the Atelier while we're brewing something..."

I nodded, determined not to mess up this time as Kou ran around the room, collecting various bottles and boxes of ingredients and what not.

"We'll do our best. Hopefully this potion will help. So you will do your best to look after him, okay?" Yorashi patted me on the head. I disliked being patted on the head, but if it was her, it was fine. Just like I could take Minte patting me on the head, Yorashi seemed to settle right in, and I accepted her. It's hard not to accept someone who has offerered you hospitality and looked after you for more than 4 days, trying to cheer you up.

Kou was a great guy too, and though it was hard to compare him with Fubuki since they were completely different, he was just about as nice. He could cook too, I supposed Alchemists would be able to cook (according to him cooking is a type of chemistry), but the food he cooked... tasted better – much better – than they looked.

I have to admit it was better than the things Yorashi attempted to cook. Keywords being "things" and "attempted". I helped with a few days' meals, though I could only make simple things since I didn't really have to cook in church.

I told myself at least I was not dying of hunger. I think that cheered me up enough.

The door closed behind them as Yorashi and Kou stumbled out with piles of books, bottles, and ingredients in their arms (I was surprised they could even close the door like that) and looked to Tetsu.

They were working hard. I had to do my part too.

People would have laughed if I told them I had no experience whatsoever in looking after the sick. If only I were like Minte, then I would have known what to do in situations like this... But the Guild Quests I did never involved taking care of sick people in case I worsened their health, so now, all I had were instructions in my head.

Now the problem was to put words into actions – which is basically one of the hardest things in the world.

I stared helplessly at the cloth in the basin, but bit down on my lip. Now wasn't the time to feel helpless! I took up the cloth and wringed it before placing it on Tetsu's forehead. Now that didn't look right. I frowned, scratching my cheek, took the cloth up, pushed his messy fringe out of the way, gave his forehead a wipe-over, and lay the cloth across.

I stood back, satisfied. Good. I think I was picking this up rather quickly...

He groaned, and I nearly jumped ten feet up into the air. (Though at this point I couldn't, since a few feet above me was the ceiling, and that obstructed me from making it up to ten feet...) Silence followed, and he remained silent, no more sounds coming from him. I sighed in relief, wondering about what I was going to do if he suddenly started flailing. How would you actually feed someone medication when he was flailing?

Perhaps that was a question not to be answered.

"...kasumi..."

"Uwa?" I looked around the room. No one. Who called my name?

"...Do you... hate me that much?"

Well, Kasumi the genius, I suppose it didn't take you too long to realise that it was Tetsu speaking.

I knew there was something wrong with my brain. Now I was even talking to myself. Shrugging the thought off, I looked over to Tetsu. He didn't really look _that_ awake to be talking, so I suppose he must have been talking in his sleep. Either that, or he was going delusional.

"... I don't hate you. I can't. I just..."

Whoa. Now I was talking to someone sleeping?

Forget that.

I just what? Did I really hate him? Or was I being stubborn and close-minded to curse him instead of bless? If I gave him the right blessings... then this wouldn't have happened. I know I didn't like people who thought that money was everything, but yet...

Who was I to interfere in their personal rights? Was it even my business to correct them? Who said they were wrong anyway?

Maybe money is important. It may not be everything to me, but I have to admit no one can really live without it, and still lead a comfortable life.

I pulled a chair over and sat down next to him, taking off the cloth – which was now luke warm – and running it through the cold water in the basin, nearly shivering myself. Yorashi had produced a few ice blocks with her Cold Bolt and just took the water she produced with her Deluge spell and mixed them together in a basin. I have to admit it was a very useful idea. But this was too cold...

Idiot, the point is to make him colder. If his body overheats his organs will start to fail, remember?

I nodded to myself. Indeed, Kou had said something about cells being able to work at their best only in certain body temperatures. Any higher or lower and they wouldn't work as well. Tetsu was a burning 42 degrees now.

I pushed away his fringe again, and gave his forehead a thorough mop. I didn't know if he was getting better or not, but he gritted his teeth at the contact of the cloth. Maybe having a reaction was good, but I was nevertheless jumpy. I dunked the cloth into the cold water again, feeling my hands go numb, and placed the cloth at his neck. He groaned. Must have been a terrible feeling, ice-cold against burning hot. But I supposed it would work.

Wash, rinse and repeat. (Cheesy pun...)

Only after a few minutes of busying myself with mopping him up – he was sweating afterall – did I place the cloth back across his forehead. Then, with nothing to do, I leant back in the chair and looked at him. "You idiot."

Not that I was expecting a reply from him. I just suddenly had the urge to scold him that. "Why didn't you take your medication when you had so much time? It wasn't like we were talking at night or anything... Tetsu you... idiot..."

...............

"...sumi...? Kasumi? KASUMI!" 

"Yes? What? Who? Where?" I shot up, nearly crashing into Yorashi's concerned face.

"You fell asleep... We got worried so we called you up."

"I fell asleep!?" I 'eep'ed, "God forgive me I shouldn't have-..."

"It's alright, it's alright" Kou reassured, "I mean, it's way past midnight, we don't blame you for sleeping. And besides, you did a great job of looking after the dude here..."

I blinked at him. "The 'dude'?" I raised an eyebrow, and he replied with a laugh,

"The potion seems to be working though, his fever seems to have receaded..."

I felt my face ache slightly as my mouth pulled up into an unbelieving smile. Perhaps it was aching because I had been unsmiling for the past few days, but this was... exaggerated. It did ache though, a dull ache compared to the sudden joy which rose in me. I didn't get why I was so happy – I suppose it was the feeling of being released from the guilt of having Tetsu die for me.

"He will be up tomorrow I suppose... So you can go and have a good rest. Kou and I will take turns looking after him." Yorashi nodded at me, "Oh, and there's a mug of hot chocolate on the table there... drink that before you sleep."

I looked to the table, then back at the two, "Actually, I feel that both of you should take a good rest. I mean, you have been working all day with the potion and what not. I have been sleeping for a few hours, let me stay and look after him."

Kou opened his mouth to say something, but I cut in, trying to sound as authorative as possible, "Your hair is tousled, your shirt crumpled, and Yorashi-san will have black circles around her eyes soon. Go. And. Rest."

Kou stared at me, mouth still open, and let out an amused chuckle. "This is the first time someone younger talked to me like that." Yorashi joined in with her giggle, and I raised an eyebrow,

"So? Are both of you going to rest?"

"Yes, yes... We'll leave the 'dude' to you, Kasumi dear..." Yorashi smiled, and dragged Kou out of the room, "Remember to drink the hot chocolate"

"Yes!" I called after her.

She shut the door, and I could hear Kou's protest vaguely, "What? Me on the couch again? Awww Yo-chaaaan..."

I looked at Tetsu for a moment. Yes, he did seem better. His shallow breathing had slowed down, and wasn't forced, his face was more relaxed, rid of that frown and grimace of pain he wore just a few hours ago. "Thank you God..."

For answering my prayers. I took the mug from the table and took a sip of the hot chocolate. It was still warm. It still didn't taste as good as the one Minte made, but somehow, somehow, it had a slightly different, yet still equally pleasant taste to it.

* * *

I awoke the next morning, by some sort of a crash in the kitchen, and then a shout.

"Yo-chan! You're going to blow up the kitchen!"

"It's alright! It's alright! I have it under control!!!"

"You're going to _flood_ it like that! Stop!!!"

"Would it be better if _I_ did the cooking?"

"No! Definitely not! How can we ask our guest to cook? Yo-chan! Don't!!!"

It was definitely chaotic, and I stood up, only to realise I was pulling the covers off the bed as I did so. Somehow I had fallen asleep resting my head on the side of the bed. I yawned, stretched, and rubbed my eyes. How long have I slept? I didn't seem to remember, or notice the change in time.

Still rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I stumbled out into the kitchen, where Yorashi was seemingly trying to put out the _fire_ with her Deluge spell, and Kou was desperately trying to hold her back before a bucket of water doused the flames.

"Oh wow."

"If you depend too much on magic, it's going to be your downfall, sister."

Kou laughed, "Well, that was a solution we would have never thought of... a bucket of water... hm... Oh, are you sure you're okay to walk around and carry buckets of water?"

"Of course I am." I turned to see Tetsu, looking rather offended, arms crossed and looking extremely normal. I would have squeaked, but my pride didn't allow me to do that. Instead, I took the time to thank God. I didn't believe in Him, of course. But as Tetsu said, so long as something good happened due to a certain thing, he would accept it.

I guess I had to accept God for a while.

Yorashi sighed, pocketing her elemental stones. "So much for my spell practise-..."

"Yo-chan, you are _not_ to use _any_ of your elemental arena spells anymore. I repeat..."

"I get the point I get the point..." Yorashi waved Kou off, and he returned the action with a glare of disapproval.

"Well, I hope that has doused your enthusiasm to cook. I'll cook."

"And frighten poor Tetsu here with your food presentation? I don't think so."

"At least it'll taste better..."

I stared, amused at the pair. They definitely didn't seem to be the types to 'bicker', but I suppose it was just because they were busy the past few days. Maybe they were relaxing now, and that was why they could argue with each other in such a friendly fashion.

"Ehm... Actually, I think it'll be better if I cook...?"

The pair turned to Tetsu almost simultaneously, "No. You've just barely recovered!"

"Hey, chill..." Tetsu held his hands up, grinning, "A bit of exercise is always needed for someone who has just recovered, right?"

Kou sighed, "I should have never told you that."

"It's only cooking..." Tetsu pleaded, almost seeming like a puppy as he looked from Yorashi to Kou. "Please? I feel I need to repay both of you in someway..."

Yorashi sighed, and looked to Kou, who shrugged and nodded. "We'll be outside, so if anything happens, just give a call... Kasumi-chan, would you kindly keep an eye on him so as to guarantee my kitchen safe from anymore disasters?"

I laughed, and nodded to Kou. Tetsu nodded to me and grinned as he rolled up his sleeves. "Well, let's get breakfast on the table!"

I was in awe as I watched Tetsu expertly cracked eggs and prepared pancakes, tossing them around in a frying pan that almost seemed too small to actually safely catch fried egg or pancake. The time he took was amazingly short as he transferreed egg and pancake from the frying pan to a plate, and proceeded to decorate the plate with spices, sauces and tomato ketchup.

Yorashi and Kou took to the same reaction as me as Tetsu brought out the plates, beaming proudly as they stared at the delicacy.

"You can do that with eggs? Gosh..."

Kou poked the fried egg with his fork before trying it, "To be precise – you can make an egg taste like this?"

"Don't fuel his ego." I cut in, and smiled as I popped a piece of pancake into my mouth. "Though I have to say it tastes great."

Tetsu beamed even more – if that was possible – "I believe that craftsmanship isn't only restricted to my workbench."

"I shall quote you next time." Kou nodded seriously, after swallowing his mouthful of eggs.

"If you can ever making your dishes works of art," Yorashi mocked. Kou pouted. It was a strange thing to see a grown man pout, but in Kou's case, it almost seemed right.

"By the way, Tetsu." Kou looked up from his plate, suddenly serious. "Why did you neglect taking medication?"

The table suddenly fell silent, and I looked to Tetsu, who kept his eyes trained on the plate.

Silence. More silence. So much silence it was almost uncomfortable as I wriggled in my seat. It seemed to take a long time for Tetsu to react, almost as if he was thinking if he had ought to say it,

"Would you laugh if I told you I sold my medication off for 160z each?"

What?

I dropped my fork and stared at him. He looked away from me, and Kou frowned,

"I don't actually get that..."

"The Holy Water the church gave me the day I went to ask them for medication... I sold the 5 bottles at 160z each."

It took a while for everything to sink in.

Then, almost as if I wasn't Kasumi Lightwater anymore, just someone watching from the side, everything played out in front of me.

Kasumi slammed the table, and stood up, eyes enraged, "You sold your medication to us?! How could you! It's so important and you SOLD it to US?! TO DRINK!?"

"I was debating on that – on whether or not to give it to you guys... I was feeling dizzy that day so I just had to drink it... But drinking water in front of everyone when they were so thirsty just seemed so wrong..." Tetsu started quietly as Kasumi stared at him, eyes on fire and breathing ragged. "I... That time I decided my fever didn't matter anymore. I couldn't let my party members die so I... sold it to them. I would have given it out for free, honestly... but I... I felt bad too. It was like everything came out conflicted..."

Yorashi nodded for him to continue as Kou handed Kasumi a cup of water.

"I... didn't want to give the water away, yet I felt obliged to... so to make myself feel better... I sold it to them... at 100,000z each. I know everyone was mad, I wasn't stupid... I gave out the bottles and then I started to feel bad... It was as they said – 'Daylight robbery' and 'looting while the town's on fire'... So I decided to return most of the money to them... and took 800z out of the 500,000z..."

At this point, Kasumi sunk down to her seat, eyes watering. Right at that moment something clicked, and I was Kasumi again.

"Am I... stupid?"

Kou smiled thinly, ruffling Tetsu's hair. "No. I think it's brave for you to have done that. Not many could have given away life-saving medicine like that."

"I didn't give it away willingly. I asked for money."

"I think that is still very brave. I would have asked for more, if that potion was the only thing that could save me." Kou sighed and scratched the back of his head, "There's nothing to blame yourself for... This is because we're humans. That's why. None of us can really and truly risk everything for others for no price in return."

* * *

"You guys were headed for Glast Heim?"

"Yep, but it seemed like we got lost and went to Juno instead..." Tetsu chewed on his dinner – once more made by himself. I had calmed down, somehow, after Yorashi took me out on a walk (which was definitely a rare thing for her, since we ended up getting lost) and Tetsu had somehow or another gotten over his problems after a long talk with Kou.

Then came dinner, almost immediately to me.

"And the rest are most probably there already, since we've stopped for at least six days..." Tetsu sighed, "I hope they aren't waiting... Kasumi and I will probably have to move off tomorrow to look for them..."

I nodded, and chewed on the chicken leg slowly.

Yorashi and Kou exchanged glances, and smiled. "Actually, we have a portal in Juno that sends people direct to Glast Heim."

"Really?"

"Are you sure?" 

Tetsu and I reacted at the same time, and Yorashi nodded,

"The scholars at Juno are also very concerned about Glast Heim and the things going on inside it lately, so they have a portal that sends anyone directly to Glast Heim."

"Can we use it though?" I asked, finishing the last of my chicken, "I thought it would be like, out of bounds or anything."

"It would be for normal people," Kou grinned, "But when it's Yorashi and I you're talking about, it's a completely different thing. Finish up your dinner and we'll take you guys to the portal now."

Yorashi nodded, "I don't mean to sound like I'm chasing you out, but as you have said your party members are probably waiting for both of you, and they might just give up on waiting if you arrive a day later..."

Tetsu and I nodded, agreeing.

"Besides, it's not completely dark out now, the sun has not yet set, so it will be safe for both of your to leave..."

We both nodded, and Tetsu stood up, holding his glass up high. "For Rune Midgard, the greater Gods, for Kou and for Yorashi for helping us."

I smiled, and followed suit.

Yorashi looked embarrassed, but did so just as Kou laughed and held up his cup.

"Cheers!"

It didn't take both of us long to change out of our clothes and collect our belongings, and Yorashi and Kou took us to a large building. Judging from the respect the people there showed them, I was quite sure some very famous, well known, and respected people had saved us and looked after us.

Kou and Yorashi opened a large door rimmed with gold and red, and we followed them in. It was a large room, very well built, probably by some famous architect. The pillars were large and made of white marble, and the curtains that were draped from them looked like velvet or silk. In the middle of the room was a large stone platform, with intricate patterns carved upon it.

Kou nodded to us, "Just stand in that circle there, Yorashi and I will send you over..."

Tetsu nodded to me, and we walked up to the platform.

"Yorashi-san, Kou-san... Thank you so much. Really." I nodded to them, and they smiled back.

"You're welcome."

"We'll meet again soon! I promise!" Tetsu called out just as the distinct white sparkles started building up around us.

"Of course we will! At your wedding, right?" Yorashi giggled.

"Wedding?" I blinked. "What wedding?"

"What? You guys aren't a couple?"

Kou's grin was blocked out by white light which seemed to beam upward around us.

"NO!!!" Tetsu shouted. I don't think he wanted to shout, but the beams to us already looked like walls.

"TAKE CARE! TETSU, DON'T OVERWORK YOURSELF! YOUR BODY IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH YET!!!"

"I KNOW!!!"

"YORASHI-SAN! KOU-SAN! TAKE CARE!!!"

"GOODBYE!!!"

"GOODBYE!!!!!!"

I shouted until my throat was hoarse. This seemed to be the second farewell I was saying to people whom I felt were my friends and my family. Maybe, without knowing it, I didn't want to leave them. Maybe, without knowing it, I had gotten attatched.

I would miss them.

Something dribbled out of the corner of my eye.

[Owari]

**Author Notes::**

I am slowly losing my grip on the plot. I suppose since this started merely as a time-killer for me – to be able to do something other than play RO – during my summer holidays, I had planned to just get on with something and try to come up with a nice fluffy romance story that will make everyone happy. And so I lost my grip on the plot. This is... I guess, a chapter meant to fill up the ol' Tetsu plothole. My friend pointed out that it made no sense what with him charging so much then suddenly taking away very little money, and also for him to be carrying Holy Water around... so... Eh, I know that in the game you don't really use Holy Water to heal fever (because, afterall, the sprites don't get sick...), so I just made that up with no backup... Pardon me for doing that.

Oh, and a random note: Has anyone else got the feeling of seeing everything in third person when they get really mad and upset and just flare up? It happened to me once - however strange that might sound - so I did it to Kasumi... Now I'm starting to wonder if I am making any sense...

I have long finished this story before slowly uploading the chapters up onto so I have to admit that I gave it a rather cheesy end.

Other than Kou and Yorashi – who are both characters created out of nowhere, and thus don't really need to be mentioned or creditted (I guess) – I think I didn't introduce anymore characters, so I'll save this little bit of space for a bit of author blabbering.

Firstly, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. Though the number of reviews I received were not much compared to some of my other fics, I am surprised that this story that I wrote just to kill time could receive this much. I'd like to thank everyone who read it too, including my friends who kept forcing me to write on (this is, afterall, the first time I have finished writing a story).

As my english teacher had once mentioned, I simply lack in organizing paragraphs, and I make certain sentences a little too choppy and over-emphasized. If my writing has ever given anyone difficulty breathing (Yes, my best friend complained about having problems breathing while reading some of my stories...) I hereby apologize. At times I may use the wrong word, or compose a sentence in a way that some people might feel strange, since my brain thinks in Japanese, English and Chinese. Apologies to that too.

I've still a long way to go to improve my writing, so I hope that everyone can drop me a line on how to improve.

Thanks! Enough blabbering from me...


	4. Chapter 3

**Shinjiru Mono**

_shinjiru mono – something/someone that one believes in_

**Chapter 3 _Mamoritai mono, shinjitai mono_**

P r o t e c t, b e l i e v e

"Are you sure they are coming? I mean, though we've just arrived, they should be here too..."

"Don't worry too much... I say we wait a while longer..."

"Well, it's not that I really want to wait for Tetsu, but if Kasumi is with him I say we wait a while longer..."

"You're still at that anti-Tetsu stage, Aki?"

"Uh huh. Money face."

Tetsu went slightly rigid next to me as we were beamed down right behind the group. I looked to him, hoping that my sympathy didn't show in my eyes. It seemed that most boys had this ego that made them feel terrible when people showed them sympathy. Something about boys, but ah well.

"Uh, guys? Sorry we kept you waiting, but we-..."

"YAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!"

I flinched as Aki let out a ear piercing screech, and Hiro proceeded to plonk his staff onto her head.

"Chill."

"Oh! Kasumi! I thought it was one of those Wraiths that attacked us just now, gosh!" Aki stood up, ran over, and gave me a hug, "Glad to have you back! What took you? And just _how_ did you appear behind us?"

"We were teleported here from Juno, so I guess this was the destination point..."

"Teleported?" Denki looked at us in envy as Kanata cocked her head at us on his shoulder, "Lucky... we walked all the way after Hiro's spell..."

"We couldn't find both of you, so we were worried that... well..." Rauki paused midsentence, and I nodded,

"If it weren't for a Sage and an Alchemist, we would have been... _That._" I bit on my lip, lowering my head. Tetsu kept silent, leaning against his cart as he looked around him indifferently. "And sorry we kept you waiting... Tetsu had a fever and I went down with some kind of a aftershock so we had to..."

"Tetsu had a fever?" Hiro cut in, worried, looking to the Party's blacksmith, who looked away almost immediately.

"Yes, he had a slight fever a while ago but..." I bit down on my tongue. Tetsu had told me not to tell them about him giving away his medication for us to drink.

"But?" Hiro looked expectantly at me, eyebrows raised.

"But... ehm..." I faltered."The impact he took for me worsened it." I managed weakly. At least that wasn't a lie. I looked up at Hiro, who patted me on the shoulder. He must've took my falter as a sign of guilt.

"Well, now that that's settled, and Kasumi's all well and fine, let's get this Guild Quest on the move!" Aki punched the air, grabbing her shield – which I had learnt to fear after the time she threw it – and both Denki and Rauki nodded, getting up from their resting positions. Hiro dusted off his staff and smiled at us.

"And let the tour of Glast Heim start!"

* * *

I had been to many strange and scary places in the various jobs I had to do for the church, but nothing beat this. Glast Heim was... Freaky. If there was really something that could be described as 'heavenly', then Glast Heim would definitely be described as 'hell-like'.

It actually looked like a lovely mansion, but Time's sickle had long made it to the elegant furniture, the walls, the building foundations and even the paintings on the walls. They were worn and old, and for strange reasons the faces painted on the walls looked ghastly, while the remaining shreds of faded velvet looked nothing like curtains but more like blood as the dim lighting shone down on it.

I shivered. I didn't really know if I shivered because I was afraid, or because it was really cold. The interior of the building was cooler than it was outside, but I told myself it had to be the building material. Afterall, last time people had _wanted_ it to be cool inside when the sun was burning everything else outside. It was just the wearing out of the whole building that made this coolness scary.

Hiro, Rauki and I had to keep Sight and Ruwach on the go as well made a procession through the dark corridors. At some places pillars had fallen and tiles were unevenly spread; after Denki, Aki and I tripped over something repeatedly we decided wasting a bit of energy to produce light may not really be a bad thing.

Tetsu kept silent throughout the walk, and though I was worried I doubted he would have appreciated it if I went up to him and talked. Perhaps it would be better if he has sometime to himself now. He had skillfully maneuvered his cart and himself around most of the worst bumps though, and I was in awe. Even being the one who had the most light from Ruwach I was still occasionally tripping and stumbling, only to grab on to Aki and drag her down with me at times.

The floor was cold and hard, and the desolate corridors echoed with emptiness. I couldn't help but to shiver yet again.

"Are you sure there's something wrong with this place?" Denki mumbled after we took what seemed like a million turns, Kanata screeching an agreement.

"Idiot, if there wasn't anything wrong why would people be paying us to come here and check?" Rauki retorted, crossing his arms as Denki shot him a death glare, then continued, "Money doesn't come that easy, dear Denki..."

Denki muttered something incoherant, which must have either been very rude or very funny since Aki giggled. I hung back behind the group, eyes alert. Places like this always gave me a bad feeling, and my palms had started to sweat.

"But really... without any monsters appearing this does get a little freaky..." Hiro remarked, I nodded. I felt like him, strangely. It was not as if I _liked_ monsters to suddenly appear, it was just that in a place like this one would expect them to appear, and when they didn't...

One worried.

Without really realising what I was doing, for what reason, I looked over to Tetsu, only to break off a gasp by biting down on my tongue. He was walking as usual, but he was sweating, head down, teeth gritted. I sidled over to him,

"Are you okay?" It came out close to a whisper – I hoped that with all the complaints, retorts, grumbles and giggles going on in front no one would hear that.

"Yes I'm fine... The place just makes me feel... strange."

Well, nice excuse Tetsu, but I feel strange and I'm not sweating.

I decided against telling that to him and kept quiet.

"Shh!"

The noise in the front fell silent as Hiro hissed a warning. I froze, only hearing my heart thumping against my ribcage as a distant neigh sounded in the distance.

"What's that?" Aki meeped, looking around as she drew her sword. "If it's one of those Wraiths again I'll Grand Cross them to death!"

"Do Wraiths neigh?" Came Denki's sarcastic comment.

Aki shot the Hunter a death glare and with a snort, Rauki bared his staff.

"Ruwach!" I called out as the light around me dimmed down, and just in that flash, the group leapt apart, I blinked, suddenly feeling slow and daft as a large horse came charging at me. "KYRIE ELEISON!!!" I flinched as the familiar "clink" of the barrier told me I was safe – for now. The horse in front of me, eyes bright on fire continued it's charge at me.

"Magnum Break!!!" The sudden burst of warm air streaked past me, shoving the horse backward. I took this chance to run over to Aki as she held out her shield in defense as the horse turned to her.

"What's that?" Denki raised an eyebrow, "Looks like old smoky turned into a horse..." He drew a bow across his arrow, "Though I'm against hitting something before knowing what it is... Hiro?"

"Nightmare."

"Great. Though I've only heard of those things once, just great." Denki snorted, pulling and arrow back against his bowstring. "Kanata, let's go!" The hawk screeched in reply and took to the air as the Hunter brought forth arrows at amazing speed. Hardly any of the arrows missed, and Kanata swooped down from time to time to distract the horse and do some damage to her partner's favour.

I looked around me blankly for a while, before realising what I had to do. "Increase Agility! Blessing!"

"Kasumi, I'm going to be bothering you too."

"Suffragium! Blessing!" I called out as Rauki murmured a spell under his breath,

"Storm Gust!!!"

The ice spell was soon joined by Hiro's larger version. The Nightmare reared and neighed in fury and charged for them while they readied another spell.

"Like heck am I going to let you do that, bro!" Aki growled, leaping in with both her sword and shield, forcing the Nightmare out of course just as Denki's Charge Arrow hit it square in the face, sending it skidding backward. Aki leapt away just as the next Storm Gust(x2) hit the Horse.

She grinned.

Denki rolled his eyes, "When did a horse become your brother?"

"Oh shuttup." The blue-haired crusader sent him a death glare just as the ice encasing the Nightmare broke.

"Magnificat!" Though no one told me to do that, I suddenly felt as if I wasn't doing anything for the group. Hiro nodded a thanks to me as Rauki bared his staff.

I looked around me, feeling something amiss.

"Double Strifing!!!"

"Bash!!!"

Tetsu. Where in God's name was Tetsu?

It was as if my question was answered as a curse sounded in the distance.

"I know no one wants to, but I need backup here!!!" I turned around, eyes squinting in the dimmed corridor, making out the faint shape of him as he stepped closer, back toward me.

"What's wrong?"

At my question, Hiro turned his head from the battle, "Tetsu?"

"If that one horse is giving you guys a problem, you're going to love this..." The reply was grim as something clashed against his sword. With a grunt, he shoved it back, and rushed for us. Once he came into the range of the light from Ruwach and Sight, Aki cursed.

It was an entire herd of Nightmares.

"What do you do? Go around gathering horsies for a rodeo?" Aki snorted unbelievingly at Tetsu as Hiro chuckled.

"Actually I think the horses just wanted me to organize the rodeo for them..." Tetsu replied, rolling his eyes. "Who in his right mind would gather Nightmares?"

That was a rhetorical question and Aki could only laugh as a reply before the Nightmares rounded in.

"Not good." Hiro grimaced, "I say we do the smartest thing now."

"Don't tell me what that is..." Rauki rolled his eyes.

"I will tell! Split up and RUN!"

"Eh???" Was the only thing I could manage before Tetsu grabbed me by the hand and pulled me around a corner. I spotted Aki running off with Hiro around another corner, Denki and Rauki splitting up at a joint in the corridors. Great. If I were to say worse case scenario it would be splitting up. It wasn't like we had any means of communication to meet up again. Though the Nightmares did run past us, I thought this was a much worse situation.

Tetsu let out a sigh as the last of the Nightmares stormed past, leaning against the wall. "I thought I'd die back there..."

I looked at him sternly, "You didn't overdo yourself, did you?"

He looked at me, wide-eyed and innocent, "Huh?"

I sighed, "That's not really going to work."

He grinned, "My chest is a little tight, that's all. I'm fine, Kasumi." He looked up at the cracked ceiling, "Though I feel lucky I dragged you instead of anyone else... If I break down before any of the rest they're going to question me."

"About not being fully healed and leaving hospitality?" I crossed my arms, "I would question that too, actually. Though your reason cannot be argued with I still don't accept it fully." He looked sheepishly up at me,

"At least I'm not bed-ridden, right?"

I snorted, "If you overdo yourself you will be bed-ridden soon."

He grinned sheepishly and looked away. "Well, might as well carry on our quest now that the coast is clear."

I nodded as he stood up, cart in tow.

"Ruwach!"

The pale blue light bounced off the walls, the shadows formed looking like groutesque faces. I shuddered and kept my eyes trained on Tetsu in front of me. He stopped suddenly and I nearly bumped right into him.

"Tetsu?"

He turned, "Kasumi. This is a door right?" He placed his hand on something that looked like worm-eaten wood.

I nodded, though the wood looked rather disgusting and I would have never really tried to lay my hands on it even if it were a door.

"Well, let's go and see what's behind it then..."

Before I could reject or agree, he had already pushed open the door. Cold air rushed out to greet us and I shivered. Tetsu poked his head in, blinking, "Kasumi? Some light in here?"

I shuffled closer to his so that Ruwach surrounded both of us, and looked over his shoulder. The room was in much better condition than the corridors we walked through just now. It looked like that of a throne room, what with the faded red velvet carpet across the middle of the room, leading up to a platform. On the platform was what seemed to be the remainders of a throne.

Tetsu looked to me and I nodded, both of us stepping in. What was investigation when you didn't look in rooms, right?

It was as if a sudden breeze hit us the moment we stepped in, and without knowing Tetsu had grabbed me and pushed me onto the ground.

"T-tetsu?"

He straightened up, drawing his sword as I tried to sit up properly, growling.

"What's wrong?"

I felt clueless again. I didn't like feeling clueless, but I always seemed to be the clueless one. Ruwach circled me once more and I noticed the gash across his side. Something dark was being absorbed by the white material of his jacket. Blood. The breeze just now must've been an attack then! I tried to push myself upwarrd to no avail, at least I could Heal him now...

"Oh dear... you got hurt, dear boy? Let me make it all better..." I turned, looking around almost wildly as the smooth voice sounded throughout the room. There was a slight click, and the lights turned on. I flinched, blinking madly to rid the spots in my vision, eyes trying hard to get adjusted to the light.

Standing in front of us was a High Priest, a rather handsome one at that, with blond hair and blue eyes which shone with something I couldn't put my fingers on. I nearly let out a sigh of relief – so there were others here too?

Tetsu gritted his teeth, grip on his sword tightening as his muscles tensed.

"Tetsu?"

What happened to him? Wasn't this someone who could help us?

"Don't make such a scary face, I only want to help..." The High Priest laughed, and at that moment I caught sight of his eyes.

They dilated – all of a sudden – and turned bright red. "Heal."

Wait. This wasn't right. My heart stopped beating for a slight second as Tetsu let out a howl of pain, sinking to the ground as his sword clattered down next to him, gripping on to his side.

"Tetsu?!" At this point my body found the burst of energy to push myself up and run to his side. The steady drip of blood caught my attention. "What? Is this another failure priest like me?" I managed to blurt out my words as Tetsu gritted his teeth in pain.

Right. Heal. Got to Heal.

"Hea..."

"Don't even think about that, dear girl..." Another blast of air picked me up – I didn't know I was that light – and within a second I was against the wall, my breath knocked right out of my chest as I sunk down to the ground. It was as if I had never felt such pain before – I couldn't even Heal myself as I gasped; it was suddenly hard to breathe.

I winced, trying to right my spinning vision as I looked over to the High Priest. His hair had grown longer, clothing fading from the bright red of the church to a dark marroon. I watched in horror as his skin crumpled into wrinkles and greyed as though he was aging in fast-forward.

"Dark Priest." Tetsu managed to gasp as he reached for his sword, using it to help him stand upright. "You aren't supposed to be in... Glast Heim..."

The male laughed, smooth voice sounding much rougher now.

So that was why they said that Glast Heim was going 'strange'? I tried to stand up, but the pain in my chest forced me to double over. I could only hear vague words now as the static fizzed in my ears. This felt familiar... I felt like that when I ran out of energy to cast spells... But I wasn't out of energy this time. I was just hurting. Bad.

I squinted through the sudden black and white vision of my eyes and saw Tetsu brace himself for a pounce, when the sound of a book's old pages caught my interest. "Tetsu Kreinebearer; aged 16, currently a Blacksmith, known as the 'Craftsman of God' for his hands and ability to forge amazing weapons at his age. Lost his parents at a young age due to a war... Parents were killed because..." Here the voice laughed, "They didn't have money to pay for their life..."

Something caught in my throat.

"SHUT UP!!!"

Tetsu pushed off in front of me, and there was the familiar clash of sword against sword. Was the Dark Priest even armed? I only remembered seeing his carrying a book...

Tetsu landed near me, though I couldn't really see how he landed. I took in a shaky breath. I needed to heal him. Now. Heal. Heal...

The pain in my chest blanked out my mind as the voice continued smoothly.

"No wonder you like money so much don't you? No wonder... Money is everything."

"SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!!!" Another clash, and the sound of Tetsu hitting the ground again. He cursed.

"And did I mention that your weapon can't even harm me? I don't even need to do anything and you'll go down with your loss of blood..." The sound of footsteps. "And your friend here can't even do anything to help... Tell me, are all of God's workers this weak?"

I winced, taking in one deep breath. I had to handle the pain for a while. "HOLY LIGHT!!!"

I didn't look up to see if my attack had hit, the pain in my chest fizzing over my brain.

"That was... dangerous. I suppose however weak you are you do pose a threat..."

The smoothness of the voice was getting to me now. However comforting it sounded, it sounded wrong. So wrong.

And I didn't even have the strength to cast another Holy Light...

"Leave Kasumi alone."

"A threat is a threat. You know the rule about fighting, Tetsu dear."

Another curse from Tetsu and the sound of a sword clashing onto something else. "I may not be able to hurt you, but I can block your attacks."

A laugh.

"Kasumi. You know teleport right? Teleport back to the Church."

What?

"Teleport back to the Church and don't come back. Tell the church to send people to help but don't come back."

"I can't do that..."

"You can! Now go!"

It was as if my brain shut down. The scene in front of me flashed before my eyes as the prominent beams of the Teleport spell.

What was I doing?

"You'd better not come back, girl... You know you can't trust people who like money that much..."

The last sentence of the Dark Priest echoed as I teleported back to the church.

* * *

Breakdown (Out of Kasumi's P.O.V)

"Oh dear... she went..." The Dark Priest chuckled, "Well, I doubt she'll come back anyway... Poor Tetsu, being so kind and honorable... But actually you wanted her to come back didn't you?"

Tetsu growled, "Stop reading my mind."

"Oh but it comes naturally. Just like I know every inch of your heart's darkness. I know hers too, of course. She doesn't like trusting people, she doesn't even believe. She even doubts God exists though she has never told anyone that..." He smiled thinly, looking up from his book, "You know what this means don't you?"

"She's not coming back."

"... I want to believe in her. Just for this once."

* * *

A beam of light poured down, and Minte looked up from her mopping, only to drop her mop when Kasumi collapsed into a pile.

"Kasumi?! What happened? Are you okay?"

"Minte?" Fubuki called as he stepped into the main hall of the church, "What's-... Oh my gosh. What's happened to her?"

"I-I don't know... She just... appeared. I think she teleported back..."

"Heal her! Don't fluster, Heal!"

"Oh, right. Heal!!!"

"Uu... Minte?"

"Thank god you're okay. I can heal but I can't revive. Kasumi! What happened?"

"G-glast Heim..." The brown haired priestress gasped as she sat up, "I need to get help. Now. There's a Dark Priest at Glast Heim!"

"A Dark Priest? But that's..."

"Minte, tell Sister Maryah. Get the teleporter to send a group of Priests to Glast Heim now." Fubuki took charge almost immediately. "Kasumi, you sit down and rest."

Minte nodded, "I'll go and get Sister Maryah..."

Kasumi choked, "I can't sit down! I need to go back now."

"In this condition? You're going to die."

"If I don't go back Tetsu will die! He won't LAST till the group of Priests reach! He'll die first!"

"Kasumi, you're going to have to calm down. Think. What can you do even if you go there? Two deaths is worse than one... Who got to you come back?"

"Tetsu."

"Then he must have already made up his mind. He won't want you to go back there, Kasumi."

"......... Is it true that... even if I go back, I won't be able to help...?"

"... I'm sorry. Didn't mean it in that way, it's just that..."

"No. It's okay."

Her room. The reassuring lock of the door. Her bed. Her pillow to muffle the sobs. Why was she crying?

"_And did I mention that your weapon can't even harm me?"_

Weapons didn't work because...

There was a spell she could use. She could help. The priests that were going to arrive there were not going to know that the Dark Priest couldn't be harmed... Though they would definitely be able to use Magnum Exorcismus, Tetsu wouldn't last. If she went there now, if she was able to use that spell...

She threw open the cupboard, and took out the empty bottles that were left over from her many failures at attempting that spell with Minte. She had to give it a try.

She bumped into Coral and Vio as she dashed out of her room, ignoring the looks they sent her nor the shouts for her to 'Stay in your room and rest!!!' She knew one place..

The gardens of Prontera. The water fountain. There.

She held on to the bottle, clasped it between her hands as though she was praying. "I don't believe in you, God. But please. Just help me this once. One more time..."

_I... just want to help him. _

_I don't want him to die!_

"Aqua Benedicta!!!"

* * *

Ragged breathing.

The Dark Priest tutted, "And you really don't like to give up don't you? Why not take a seat and have a relaxed chat before you die? It'll be so much easier..."

"SHUT UP!!!"

Another clash.

"I told you it's useless."

Tetsu hit the wall, gaping. His side had already gone numb, and the red carpet on the ground as well as the stone tiles on the floor were red with his blood. He closed his eyes, trying to resist the urge to just give up. It didn't matter actually. So long as Kasumi told the church, any of the Priests that could fight would be sent here and this guy would be gone...

Just him being sacrificed was... Okay... It was acceptable...

"Don't think like that... How can you sacrifice yourself for people you don't about? Sure, I'm going to be causing harvoc to the people in Rune Midgard once I get a life in exchange for mine here... But what has that got to do with you? Don't you want to live on?"

"I..."

_I can't move anymore..._

"Aaa... It's already been an hour and our dear little Priestress isn't back yet... Too bad for you, I know you really want to see her before you die..."

"Shut up..."

"Well, if you won't die quietly allow me to help you to speed up the process of being relieved of the pathetic life God gave you... Hea..."

"HOLY LIGHT!!!"

* * *

Reform (Back into Kasumi's P.O.V) ( My english teacher is going to kill me for this...)

It was okay. Minte's Heal did the job. I was fine. It still hurt, but the pain was nothing compared to the pain before. I thanked God that I had remembered the place so I could teleport right into the room, and then I thanked God for the perfect timing. If Tetsu received any more of his "Heal"s...

The Dark Priest let out a groan as he struggled to get up – my spell seemed to have hit him and the damage done was considerable – and I took the chance to rush over to Tetsu.

"Tetsu... Tetsu? You're still here right? Hold on for a while..." I managed a nod. His body was boiling, radiating heat. His fever had worsened again. I grimaced, "Heal!!!"

The spell must have worked, since he pushed away from me and reached for his sword once more.

"Tetsu. It's okay. You rest now..."

He looked up at me, lavender eyes flashing. I knew what he wanted to say, even though he probably didn't have enough strength to say it.

"Well, this was unexpected... To think that you would come back..." I felt my body go rigid as the smooth voice of the Dark Priest cut through the silence. I turned, hoping that it would work, and in that split second uncorked the bottle I hid in my sleeves.

The spray of water was so messily thrown I was worried it would not hit, but it hit him alright.

"...!!! What's this!!?"

I grinned and stood up, brandishing the bottle like a weapon. "Holy Water."

He snarled, and his face grew more distorted as anger took over his features. Gone was the handsome look. I steadied myself, the bottle held out in front of me. I didn't have too many bottles, but I hoped that I had brought sufficient.

Tetsu stood up shakily next to me. "You're going down, uncle."

"Hah. Like you can do anything with that weapon of yours..."

"He can, actually." I beamed, triumphant over my findings. I drew another bottle out of my thigh pouch, and this time sprinkled it over Tetsu's sword. "Asperio!!!"

The Dark Priest cursed, backing away as Tetsu forced on a grin. "As I've said. You're down."

I nodded, wondering if I ought to be worrying about Tetsu now as I held out the bottle and in one flick, sprinkled it at the Dark Priest. He tried to shield himself with his arms, but at that moment Tetsu pushed off.

This time there wasn't the clash of sword against 'sword', and Tetsu laughed, "Finally I get to hit you. Payback time!"

I don't know if he had forced on the energy, but leap after leap was done successively, as if he was suddenly happy about something. The Dark Priest let out a moan as I joined in with my attacks, randomly casting Holy Light between intervals of Holy Water.

"Throw Spirit Sphere!!!"

"MAGNUM EXORCISMUS!!!"

Tetsu and I turned to the doorway of the room thrown open by a speeding ball of light. What followed was brilliant light and the sign of the cross as the Dark Priest let out a final scream. I closed my eyes tight and looked away from the light. It hurt. Only when it dimmed did I slowly open one eye.

There was nothing left of him now, only the book he always carried. The book which he read out Tetsu's information from.

"Kasumi! Why are you here? I thought Minte told you to rest?" Vio ran over whacking me on the head as Coral followed, hands on her hips,

"Exactly my point. You could have just left it all to us."

I laughed sheepishly. "I... couldn't just go like that." I scratched my cheek and looked to Tetsu.

Tetsu smiled, "Thanks."

I looked at him, chewed on my bottom lip, and smiled back. "You're welcome."

Then he collapsed.

* * *

"The Client is very happy with the results of this Guild Quest... Everyone will be rewarded accordingly and..."

Sister Maryah looked distressed as we burst into cheers. Even Kanata let out a triumphant screech and circled the main hall of the church once before landing on Denki's shoulder.

Rauki gave Denki a high five. "We did it!"

"With everyone's help, of course." Hiro grinned, "Though I have to say I was upset I didn't get to help Kasumi and Tetsu with the Dark Priest... We four against one Evil Druid was chicken feed."

Aki nodded, "Yea... If we were there then you wouldn't have to get so badly injured, Tetsu."

Tetsu laughed, "It's nothing. Besides, the church helped me heal all my injuries and my fever's down again..."

I hid a smile as Sister Maryah sighed, giving up on trying to gain our attention. She cleared her throat loudly, "I would just like to say... Well done."

The main hall exploded into cheers and applause from the other Priests and Acolytes, as well as Coral.

Then came the group hug. I didn't know what to say, just kept smiling and nodding as Aki and Denki fussed over me. Hiro and Rauki complaining to Tetsu about the Evil Druid and his attacks.

Then, as all reunions ended, it was soon time to say goodbye. Something dropped to the pit of my stomach all of a sudden as my ex-party members waved at the church gates. Time had past so fast. From meeting them to travelling them to constructing a sturdy friendship...

It seemed so... short.

It was like I didn't have enough time to say anything to them. I wanted to say so much though, and yet I couldn't say it.

What did I want to say anyway?

They turned for the gates, my eyes stung.

"GUYS!!! THANK YOU!!! THANK YOU!!!"

They shouted something back in reply, and through the suddenly blurred vision I could see them turn and wave again.

"BYE!!!"

"See ya, Kasumi!"

"Hope to work with you again soon!"

"I salute you!"

"Kasumi! I'll write letters okay? We'll talk about all the girl stuff we didn't get to talk about!!!"

"Thank _you_!!!"

I didn't know who left first, but they soon stepped out of the gate one by one, leaving me standing on the steps of the church with a sour feeling in my heart.

"... Tetsu!"

The sound of wheel against the pavement stopped as he turned, "Hm?"

"I... ..." I paused. What did I want to say? "...Thank you!"

"You've said that for so many times Kasumi!" He laughed, "See you soon!"

"... Un! See you!!!"

He turned, and I stood there and watched till the edge of his shadow disappeared.

...Goodbye...

* * *

END

Oh... my... gosh...

I think that basically sums this chapter up in my own words. Oh my gosh.

The changing between P.O.Vs was inevitable, though my English teacher had once told me that it was not the right way to write... Eh... sorry?

This basically sums up Shinjiru Mono... There's a pretty pointless Epilogue at the back, which I may or may not upload depending on my moods and whims... I really really want to thank everyone who has read up to this chapter. Thank you very much. ::bows::

School has long started and I have stopped playing on RO. I miss the people there really bad but I've really got to restrain myself before it starts to affect my studies and all... Yep. So this is the end of Shinjiru Mono... Dedicated to all of them.

Next, I'd like to apologize to all my readers if I made a few mistakes in the names/places/situations/scenarios... I play the Chinese version of RO, and for most cases, I'm making things up as I go. So please, feel free to doubt the accuracy of this fic...

I kinda feel a little regretful that I wrote this entire fic before posting it onto Fanfiction-dot-net; due to that I am unable to really go and edit the whole fic though the reviews I received really do help alot... When I get the free time off my school work I will definitely consider doing a revised edition of SM!

Thank you all very much! (again and again... me and my 'thank you's...)

**Credits/Thank Yous/I Love Yous::**

Kuroikaze, Ashes Kittyhawk, Tom Valor, Seraphim Wings, Kisaki-Eri90, JaN::RaGaLNiTe (sorry if I got your pen name wrong...;; I was trying to figure out the "" in the middle... as it an I or a 1? Xox) and Shoyko -- For your reviews. I feel loved. Thank you very much! :3

Xi Ying, Joanne, Kang Min, Tau Herng, Li Han, Daniel, Terry, Catherine, Rocky, Ivy-nee-san, Marcus and Momo-chu for making my RO days the best days I could ever have. And extra thank-yous to all of them for giving me all those memories, which I weaved together in a different world to give to everyone - Shinjiru Mono.

Ragnarok Online/Gravity, for the game. Loved it, enjoyed it, and am missing it. (haha)


End file.
